Assassin's School
by Valadilen
Summary: Quand sa mère, n'en pouvant plus des mésaventure de son fils, envois Desmond chez son père; le jeune homme ne pouvait pas imaginer de pire. Arriver dans un nouveau lycée et ayant son géniteur comme professeur principal, Desmond espérait aspirer à une année tranquille. Mais il semblerait que ses camarades de classes ne voient pas les choses ainsi.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**Bonjour tout le monde, une nouvelle petite FanFiction sur Assassin's Creed, rien que pour vous. **

**Nous voici dans un monde moderne alternatif où tout le monde se connait et se supporte dans un lycée.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Bienvenue Desmond!

Desmond regarda avec attention l'entrée de son nouveau lycée. Il avait plus envie de s'enfuir en courant plutôt de d'y entrer. Le fait être dans le même établissement que son père ne le réjouissait pas : « Maman, pourquoi tu me fais ça… ? Gémit-il à lui-même ». Il sentit soudain quelqu'un rester à côté de lui.

« Si tu restes planté là, tu vas finir par prendre racine. Fit une jeune fille.

Elle était blonde, modeste et jolie. Elle semblait avoir une confiance extrême en elle.

-Lucy Stillman. Continua-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Desmond Miles, enchanté. Répondit avec une certaine maladresse Desmond, tout en lui serrant la main.

-Miles ? Comme le prof d'histoire ?

-C'est mon père… Grinça Desmond.

-Oulà ! S'écria soudainement une autre jeune fille se jetant sur eux. Ca pas l'air d'être l'amour fou entre vous !

-Desmond, permets-moi de te présenter ma meilleure amie : Rebecca Crane.

-Salut ! S'écria joyeusement Rebecca. »

On entendit la sonnerie retentir. Cette rentrée des classes était ensoleillée mais on pouvait voir d'épais nuage blanc dans le ciel. Lucy et Rebecca étaient dans la même classe. Hélas Desmond n'étaient pas avec elles. Il se retrouva donc à un étage plus haut dans une autre classe. Il se débrouilla pour être au fond de la classe contre la fenêtre. Il voyait tout le monde comme cela. C'était fou la diversité des élèves. Il y avait un garçon typé arabe dont le bras gauche était manquant. Son ami quant à lui avait un doigt en moins et une vilaine cicatrice à la lèvre. Il y avait un autre garçon, plutôt grand et fort, mais pas moins élégant. Il avait les cheveux en queue de cheval, une cicatrice à la lèvre. S'il semblait être ami avec les deux autres, il semblait plus intéresser par la charmante compagnie des demoiselles de la classe.

Quand le professeur principal entra dans la classe, Desmond comprit immédiatement que cette année scolaire allait être longue et douloureuse.

« Pour les nouveaux, je suis William Miles, professeur d'histoire. Fit le professeur en écrivant son nom à craie blanche au tableau. Le premier qui écorche mon nom, c'est lui que j'écorche, comprit ? Bien ! Le Directeur Al Mualim tient à rappeler à tout le monde que le règlement intérieur s'applique à tout le monde. Si certains ont cru bon de se dispenser d'en prendre connaissance, Je leur promets des heures de recopiage le Vendredi soir jusqu'au Samedi matin. Ne vous plaignez pas, c'est légale.

Il y eut un silence où Miles observa avec attention sa classe.

-Je reconnais certaines têtes, notamment notre trio de choc Altair-Ezio-Malik. Le premier qui décide de faire quelque chose d'amusant dans ma classe ne reverra pas la lumière du jour. Et toi Ezio, si j'apprends encore une fois que tu pousses à la débauche, je te priverais personnellement de tout espoir d'avoir un enfant un jour.

La classe éclata de rire. Desmond se pencha vers son voisin.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-En début d'année, oui. Après il met en pratique ses menaces. Rit son interlocuteur en chuchotant. Tu es nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Antonio. Enchanté !

-Desmond.

Desmond entendit Ezio se plaindre tout en riant.

-Je vois qu'il y en a que ça fait rire. Continua Miles. Mais tu n'es pas blanc comme un agneau Robert. Dois-je te rappeler la grosse connerie que tu as faite l'année dernière ? Tu avais oublié que Claudia a un caractère aussi bien trempé qu'Ezio !

- Elle n'est pas géniale ma petite sœur ?! S'écria Ezio. »

La première heure fut pour ainsi qu'un lancer de pique du professeur aux élèves et des élèves entre eux. La deuxième heure fut plus conventionnelle. William Miles distribua les emplois du temps et les carnets de correspondance, bien que selon lui, ce livret était du gâchis « Quoi de mieux que de punir directement à coup de latte, n'est-ce pas Robert ? » disait le professeur. Ensuite se fut la présentation de la liste des professeurs. Desmond aura donc Miles en histoire, Yusuf Tazim en sport et en chimie, Rodrigo Borgia en Espagnol et Vidic en Biologie. Le nouvel élève ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais à la tête d'Antonio et aux plaintes du « trio de choc » mais surtout des dénommés Ezio et Altair, il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de catastrophiques.

La pause sonna comme la trompette du paradis. Desmond pu enfin quitter la même pièce que celle de son père. Vingt minutes de tranquillité avant de faire face au professeur de Biologie. Il se demanda, en sortant dans l'immense coure, s'il était bien vu d'aller rejoindre les filles qu'ils avaient rencontré plutôt dans la matinée. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de médité sur la question car les demoiselles en question lui tombèrent littéralement dessus… ou du moins Rebecca. Desmond manqua de tomber avec peu d'élégance, mais il se rattrapa de justesse. Cette fois, elles étaient accompagnées d'une autre personne. C'était un garçon aussi grand de Desmond, mais un plus maigre. Il était le type de personne qui va partir à Oxford faire ses études. Et vu ses manières, il était fort à parier qu'il était anglais.

« Desmond, je te présente un ami : Shaun Hastings. Shaun, voici Desmond dont je te parlais.

-C'est donc toi… fit Shaun avec un regard supérieur.

-Enchanté. Fit Desmond.

-Combien fait √π³ ? Coupa Shaun.

-Pardon ?

-Shaun ! Protesta Lucy. Ne commence pas !

-5.56832799683. Répondit Shaun. Puisque tu n'as pas répondu, je présume que tu ne dois pas avoir un QI très élevé. »

Lucy prit Desmond par le coude et l'éloigna de Shaun qui se faisait sermonné par Rebecca. Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

« Désolé. Dit-elle. Il est un peu spécial.

-T'inquiètes pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Lucy ! S'exclama Desmond.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais tu serres si fort les poings que tes ongles ont percés ta peau et tu saignes. »

Desmond jeta immédiatement un regard inquiet à ses mains. Zut ! Il recommandait. Mais Lucy ne semblait pas le jugé. Elle sortit de son sac un spray désinfectant et des compresses. Elle justifia son étrange chargement en avouant qu'elle voulait devenir médecin. Mais elle ajouta aussi que le groupe d'Altair était très casse-cou et qu'aller à l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment utile vu l'incompétence de l'infirmière.

Le nouvel élève prit bonne note de cette information. Il avait ce don de se mettre dans des situations... compliquée, nécessitant souvent une intervention médicale plus ou moins variée.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant dans... Heu... on verra bien!**


	2. Chapter 2: Je vous présente Desmond

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le Chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction "Assassin's School" !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Leonardo s'immobilisa. Il se sentait oppressé…

« Les gars… Dit-il. Je ne peux pas me concentré si vous êtes dans mon dos. »

Aussitôt, Altair et Ezio s'écartèrent. Observer Léonardo préparer leur futur sale coup à Borgia et sa bande… C'était tout simplement amusant. Alors qu'ils discutaient de leur « blague », ils sentir un aura négatif les visés. Malik était assis contre un mur, accompagné de Claudia et Maria. Ils étaient en train de découvrir les nouveaux livres de cours.

« Ihn La-Ahad. Gronda-t-il. Si tu te concentrais un peu plus à tes études, tu n'aurais pas été menacé de redoubler l'année dernière.

-Ne soit pas si ronchon Malik ! Rit Ezio. On ne fait que de s'amuser.

-Ne l'encourage pas… maugréa Malik. Qui vont-ils emmerder après ? C'est ta sœur, Léonardo ou moi.

-Depuis le temps, Borgia&Co devrait savoir qu'il est aussi dangereux de s'en prendre à Claudia qu'à Ezio.

-Et encore ! S'exclama Claudia. Je les rends en plus mauvais état qu'Ezio.

-Hey ! Doucement _bambina _!

-Tu m'as appelé comment _stupido _?!

-Et voilà ! Râla Maria. Les voilà repartis !

-C'est difficile à croire qu'ils s'aiment. Commenta Léonardo en finissant son ouvrage. Au fait, où sont Lucy, Rebecca et Shaun ?

-Lucy fait plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau. Fit Malik sans décoller ses yeux du livre de géographie. Ils sont assis de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Le nouveau ?

-Un gars appeler Desmond Miles, comme notre prof principal. Fit Altair.

-Mais il semblerait qu'ils se détestent autant qu'Altair déteste l'eau. Fit Malik daignant finalement lever ses yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.

-T'as dit quoi là, Al-Sayf ? Grogna Altair.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'exclamèrent Léonardo et Maria. Altair a peur de l'eau ?! »

Ces derniers éclatèrent de rire. Malik esquissa un sourire malicieux. On voyait bien qu'Altair se retenait de faire sa fête à son ami d'enfance. Il était si furieux qu'il tremblait. Mais Maria coupa court à toutes les disputent et éclat de rire en cours en annonçant que Lucy arrivait accompagnée de Desmond.

« Bienvenu dans le Repère, Desmond. Fit Lucy. Tu remarqueras qu'ici on peut voir sans être vu. Je te présente Maria, Malik, Claudia, Ezio, Altair et notre géni de service : Léonardo.

-Enchanté ! S'exclama se dernier avec entrain. Altair, j'ai fini la fusée. »

L'attention que l'assemblée avait vaguement apporté à Desmond s'évapora. Ezio et Claudia se disputèrent pour pouvoir être au premier rang. Même Malik se leva pour observer le nouveau chef-d'œuvre de Léonardo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? demanda innocemment Desmond.

-Emmerder les Borgia !

-Les… qui ?

-César et Lucrecia Borgia, les enfants du prof d'espagnol. Expliqua Lucy. Eux et leur bande s'en prennent régulièrement à Léonardo et Malik.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Desmond.

-Parque ce sont des bourgeois élitistes. Fit Malik sans émotion. Handicapés, faibles, timides, couleur de peau… pour peu que tu ne répondes pas à leur critère, tu es classé dans la catégorie « esclave », et encore. Si tu as de la chance.

-De la chance ?

- Altair et Ezio sont des « animaux » à leurs yeux depuis qu'ils ont commencé à répondre à aux provocations que les Borgia envoyaient à Malik. Expliqua Lucy. Ca ne s'est pas arranger quand Léonardo à trouver refuge chez nous.

-Heu… Pourquoi ? Demanda de nouveau Desmond.

-Il pose beaucoup de question. Remarqua Ezio.

-Parce que Léonardo est un géni ! s'exclama joyeusement Claudia. Avez lui, nos mauvais coups sont nettement plus complexe et développer. Et puis avec Altair comme superviseur et Malik comme avocat attitré auprès des profs, on est les Roi du Monde !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, _gattino_. Fit Ezio.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?!

-Ah non ! Gronda Maria. Pas encore ! Lucy, par pitié fait quelque chose !

-On se calme les enfants. Fit Lucy sans passion.

-Tu te fiche de moi… gémit Maria. »

Desmond regarda le groupe qui riait et se chamaillait. Ça avait l'air d'être amusant de trainer avec eux. Mais la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Il fallait aller en cours. Mais Malik devait aller au secrétariat avant d'aller en cours, il proposa à Desmond de lui montrer le chemin. Dans le labyrinthe, Malik lui expliqua quelques règles à connaître comme par exemple le système de justification des absences ou des validations administrative des dispenses de cours. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau où une femme les accueillit avec une politesse suffisante aux circonstances.

« Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir, Al-Sayf. Dispense de sport et des activités scientifiques, comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, madame. Répondit poliment Malik. Je suis accompagné, pourriez-vous faire un justificatif de retard pour Desmond aussi.

-Desmond ? fit la secrétaire. Ah oui ! Desmond Miles ! Votre père m'a un peu parler de vous, j'espère que vous plairez dans notre lycée. Il est évidant que je vais faire un mot pour lui. Ce faire punir le premier jour alors qu'il découvre le lycée ? Vous me prenez pour qui jeune homme ?! »

Malik eut un sourire forcé. Quand ils sortir du bureau, Malik expliqua qu'avec son handicap, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les même choses que les autres élèves. Lors de sa première année, avait-il dit à Desmond, il avait tenté de faire comme tout le monde en cours de chimie. A cette époque, on ignorait qu'il n'était pas capable de faire une expérience sans danger. Il n'y avait pas eu de blesser quand il avait renversé la solution corrosive sur la paillasse, mais tout le monde avait eu une belle frayeur.

Leur salle de biologie était au rez-de-chaussée. Ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme en blouse blanche se tenait devant eux. Il avait un air distingué, malgré son crane dégarnit et son épaisse barbe blanche. Le vieil homme les fusilla du regard, même si Malik et Desmond le dépassait de dix bon centimètres. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Desmond s'aperçut que Malik, malgré son bras manquant, était aussi imposant qu'Ezio et Altair. Malik montra les justificatifs en silence. Sans un mot, le professeur Vidic les laissa entrer. Il ne restait qu'une paillasse au premier rang, juste devant Lucrecia Borgia et Robert de Sable. Desmond avait un mauvais pressentiment sur les deux heures de cours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant, après la pub!**


	3. Chapter 3: Respirer, c'est la clef!

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le Chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction "Assassin's School" !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Normalement, le quatrième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à être publié.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Un bon exercice de relaxation est celui qui permet à celui qui l'exercice de se clamer de manière rapide et efficace. Pour cela, on préconise beaucoup de technique : respiration profonde et contrôler ou encore mettre au premier plan des souvenir agréable. Certains bloquent leur concentration sur la situation, sur ce qui compte le plus à l'instant T. D'autres vont utiliser des tactiques plus drastiques telles que les calmants. Si aucune de ses techniques ne fonctionne, alors serrez les dents et attendez que la frustration croissante se calme.

C'était dans cette situation que Desmond Miles était à l'heure actuelle. Assit sur la paillasse du premier rang à côté de Malik Al-Sayf, il était _aussi_ devant Lucrecia Borgia et Robert de Sable. Il avait certes entendu beaucoup de choses sur eux, mais il ne se permettait pas, jusqu'ici, d'y croire. Mais comme les messages aussi fin que polis à l'intention de Malik se cumulaient sous forme de petites boulettes de papiers sur leur paillasse… disons que Desmond avait une bonne âme et donc il ne supportait pas les insultent humiliantes à l'égard de son voisin. En effet, Desmond ne savait encore que très peu de chose concernant Malik, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : Malik n'était pas du genre à créer des problèmes. C'était peut-être l'une des nombreuses raisons complètement stupides qui poussaient le groupe des Borgia à contrarier Malik. _Contrarier…_ Pensa Desmond. _Pas vraiment. Il a l'air calme. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire._ Et en effet, Malik n'en avait rien à faire. Par contre, Altair qui était assis à côté d'Antonio à quelques paillasses plus loin, fulminait.

Mais Desmond se reconcentra sur ce que disait Vidic. _Sainte Marie, mère de dieu ! Qu'il est ennuyeux…_ Pensa-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus qu'à trente minutes de la fin des cours du matin ! Il avait dû fixer un peu trop longtemps le cadrant de sa montre car le vieux prof lui tomba dessus _illico_.

« Alors monsieur Miles. On s'ennuie déjà ?

-Ouai. Répondit sans ménagement Desmond, oubliant à qui il parlait.

-Vraiment ?

-Ou… heu non. Je veux dire…

-Pas la peine de vous excuser, monsieur Miles, vous aurez droit au nettoyage complet du débarras scientifique après le cours… Avec les messieurs Auditore, Ihn La-Ahad et Al-Sayf, puisqu'ils trouvent votre manière de me parler amusante. »

L'heure de termina sur cette note amer où l'espoir du repas bien mérité c'était effacé à cause de l'ennui de Desmond. Celui-ci, face aux trois autres jeunes hommes ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser.

« Laisse tomber les excuses, fit Ezio, de toute manière ce type nous déteste.

-N'empêche que je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de lui répondre comme ça ! Dit Altair avec un sourire au coin. C'est officiel : Desmond Miles, je t'admire.

-Note ce jour Desmond. Fit Malik. Il le dit aussi souvent que l'apocalypse zombie.

-Wow… a ouai. Commenta Ezio. Bon, alors on commence par quoi ? »

Le quatuor regarda le débarras. Malgré les grandes vacances, personne ne s'était donné la peine de ranger un peu. L'heure du repas allait passer _très _lentement.

Léonardo se cacha avec Claudia dans un groupe d'élève dans le rang vers la cantine. Où étaient donc les autres ? Les Borgias étaient là, prêt à leur faire vivre un nouveau calvaire. Si la demoiselle Auditore était prête à s'armer de son sac de cours pour combattre avec fierté ses harceleurs, Léonardo n'était pas vraiment du type a foncé dans le tas. S'il pouvait éviter de recevoir un coup, cela l'arrangerait. Surtout que cela mettrait Ezio en colère et ce dernier irait très probablement faire une descente chez les membres du groupe adverse pour leur montrer avec quel bois se chauffent les Auditores.

Léonardo et Claudia se baissèrent derrière un groupe de lycéens quand leurs ennemis passèrent à côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, croyant en leur victoire provisoire. D'un accord à un accord, ils s'accordèrent à dire qu'aller manger maintenant était trop dangereux. A quatre pattes, ils passèrent sous les barrières qui permettaient un peu d'ordre à l'entrée de la cantine. Ils sortirent en courant et allèrent se réfugier dans l'escalier du premier étage. Il était peu fréquenté et éloigné de la cantine. Reprenant leur souffle, Claudia et Léonardo éclatèrent de rire, fière de pouvoir se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin du Trio de Choc pour s'en sortir.

Claudia sortit de son sac un petit miroir pour ajuster sa coiffure.

« Je crois que Claudia Auditore sans son miroir ne serait définitivement pas la même personne. Fit Léonardo.

-En effet, _moi amico_. Fit fièrement Claudia en rangeant son miroir. De plus, celui-là, se sont mes frères qui me l'on offert pour le noël qui a suivi la mort de papa. Pour te dire à quel point il est important !

-Tu es vraiment incroyable. Commenta Léonardo et s'étirant.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu es la seule à réussir à parler du décès de ton père sans gêne ni soucis.

-Ne va pas croire que je sois insensible ! S'exclama Claudia. Mais… j'essaie de relativisé. Même si je remuais ciel et terre, papa ne reviendra pas. Et puis, parler de lui comme on parle d'un tabou… Non merci !

-Ezio en souffre encore énormément.

-Et ce n'est pas le seul. Maman et mes autres frères ont du mal à faire leur deuil. Heureusement que je suis là pour les aider ! »

Claudia afficha un magnifique sourire où on voyait toutes ses dents, que Léonardo rendit avec franchise. Tout-à-coup, le jeune homme fut projeté en avant. Il dévala les escaliers. Claudia se leva immédiatement mais deux bras solides se fermèrent autour d'elle, l'empêchant de pouvoir rejoindre Léonardo.

« Vous êtes mignons. Fit Lucrecia. Alors, comment vont nos _niños _?

-Espèce que sale... Grogna Claudia.

-Je crois qu'il y a une souris qui essaie de dire quelque chose… Fit Lucrecia faisant semblant de tendre l'oreille. Ah mais oui… on a oublié de lui expliquer qu'il faut apprendre à parler, n'est-ce pas Césare.

-Bien sûr. Fit avec sarcasme le jeune homme qui retenait Claudia.

-Léonardo ! S'écria Claudia.

-Avec la chute qu'il a faite, je doute qu'il puisse te répondre. Fit Lucrecia en s'approchant de Léonardo. Cela étant dit, il faudrait peut être vérifié qu'il est toujours vivant. Robert ? »

Robert descendit à tour les escaliers et commença à donner des coups à Léonardo. Celui-ci se réveilla sous la douleur. Claudia hurla et se débattit comme une furie. Césare eut du mal à la retenir. Soudain, il se prit la tête de sa prisonnière dans le nez. Il la lâcha. Elle le poussa dans les escaliers. Il tomba sur Lucrecia qui se cogna la tête sur le sol. Claudia saisit son sac qu'elle jeta sur Robert. Il recula. Claudia s'élança sur Léonardo pour l'aider à fuir. Courant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, le duo s'arrêta hors d'halène au rez-de-chaussée. Léonardo s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Ca va ? Demanda Claudia, reprenant son souffle.

-non… Répondit Léonardo, se tenant les cotes en serrant les dents.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Fit la voix de Malik. »


	4. Chapter 4: Sacré départ!

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le Chapitre 4 de ma fanfiction "Assassin's School" !**

**Je fais tout ce que je peux pour sortir le prochain chapitre rapidement. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Lucy passa sa main sur les côtes de Léonardo. De toute évidence, il y en avait une de cassé. Barricadé dans le débarra de la section scientifique, le Trio de Choc, Desmond, Claudia et Léonardo avait appelé d'urgence Lucy. Arriver en compagnie de Rebecca et Shaun, la situation était plus que tendue. Ezio serrait fort Claudia contre lui. Celle-ci s'était finalement permis de laisser sa peur surgir. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Desmond regarda avec attention le pommette de Léonardo qui virait au violet.

« Que fait-on ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux rien faire. Fit Lucy. Appelle une ambulance maintenant. »

Desmond sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro d'urgence. Il eut droit à la petite musique qui demandait de patienté un bref instant. Il eut rapidement une femme au bout du téléphone et lui communiqua toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Même s'il était conscient, Léonardo avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises des fourmilles dans tout le corps et des étoiles dans son champ de vision. Altaïr et Malik étaient obliger de le tenir pour pas qu'il tombe de sa chaise.

« La dame a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le bouger de là. Fit Desmond en raccrochant.

-Mais la réception ne va jamais les laisser entrer si elle n'est pas au courant ! Fit Claudia en sanglotant.

-J'y vais. Fit Desmond.

-tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Lucy. On risque de t'engueuler ou un truc du genre.

-De toute manière, mon père va me passer un savon pour mettre fait punir le jour de la rentrer alors… »

Desmond sortit du débarra avec prudence. Il alla immédiatement au secrétariat. Il frappa à la porte. Zut… personne. La secrétaire a dû aller manger. A qui pouvait-on s'adresser en cas de crise ? Soudain, le jeune homme se figea. Il sentait une présence négative derrière lui.

« Desmond William Miles. Fit son père. J'ai eu droit à un sermon du professeur…

-Papa ! S'exclama Desmond. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Y'a un ami qui s'est fait tabassé dans les escaliers. On a appelé une ambulance car il n'est pas beau à voir. Mais faut mettre l'administration au parfum mais je ne connais que la secrétaire et elle n'est pas là ! »

William regarda son fils avec étonnement. Il alla droit sur la porte où il était marqué « Proviseur ». Il frappa, entra, parla. Puis il sortit, suivit d'un vieil homme avec une barbe généreuse. Celui-ci ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Qui est blessé ?

-Un gars… heu Léonardo. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille.

-Un ami d'Ezio, Altaïr et Malik ? Demanda à nouveau le Proviseur Al Mualim.

-Heu… oui. Hésita Desmond.

-Monsieur Miles, fit Al Mualim à William. Pourriez-vous prévenir de gardien ? Une ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Dis-moi, mon petit. Fit al Mualim. Où est Léonardo ?

-Dans le débarra de biologie. Répondit Desmond.

-Bien. Retournes donc là-bas et dit à tes petits camarades que l'affaire va être vite réglée.

-Oui m'sieur. »

Desmond repartit en courant, déconcerté par le côté gâteux du proviseur Al Mualim. En chemin, il tomba sur Maria qui apparemment, cherchait le reste du groupe.

L'ambulance arriva et embarqua Léonardo. On contacta les parents de celui-ci. On fit examiner Claudia. Plus tard, on trouva les trois fautifs. Ils passèrent au conseille de disciplines. Malheureusement, il ne s'en sortir qu'avec trois jours d'exclusions. Après la fin des cours de l'après-midi, Desmond rentra avec son père, qui lui remonta les bretelles dans la voiture pour avoir été punis dès le premier jour.

Le professeur d'histoire-géographie résidait dans un appartement plutôt grand et confortable. Ce n'était certainement pas son salaire de prof qui avait pu lui permettre de l'acheter. Desmond savait qu'il fut un temps où son père travaillait comme scientifique dans un luxueux laboratoire de recherche historique. Mais cette information, Desmond l'avait obtenue de sa mère lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Desmond alla directement dans sa chambre. Sa mère… Elle en avait eu assez du comportement de son fils : coup et blessure à l'école, insolence envers le personnel enseignant. Alors elle l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde chez son père. Même s'il savait qu'il l'avait mérité, Desmond se sentait trahis.

Le diner commença en silence. Finalement, William voulut commencer une discussion.

« Tu t'entends bien avec tes amis ?

-Bof. Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'eux.

-Ba… même si leur méthode de réglage de compte est discutable, ce sont de bon gamins. Très courageux.

-Courageux ? S'étonna Desmond.

-Tu as vu Malik Al Sayf. Fit William. Quand il était en cinquième, il alla passer des vacances chez son oncle et sa tante avec son petit frère. En allant manger au restaurant un soir, ils furent pris en otage. Une sale affaire.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-l'oncle et la tante ont été tué. Et son jeune frère est mort quelques heures plus tard de ses blessures. Le pauvre gosse…

-Et Malik ? Comment a-t-il… ?

-Le sadisme de l'un des preneurs d'otage. Le même qui a torturer le petit. Je respecte Malik depuis que l'on ma expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Peu de gens se remettent de ce genre d'expérience.

-Je veux bien le croire. Gémit Desmond. Et pourquoi les autres sont-ils courageux ?

-Ezio et Claudia Auditore. Leur père est mort dans un tragique accident de voiture. Une expérience douloureuse, surtout à leur âge. Perdre un parent… bref. Altaïr Ibn La-ahad. Un gars bien. Il est né dans la bande de Gaza alors que la région était en guerre. Il fut sauvé de justesse par un mercenaire qui la amener ici. Je crois qu'il l'adopter depuis. En tout ce type est son tuteur légal. Tu devais le rencontrer un jour, ce type n'a rien d'un mercenaire.

-Ah… Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Borgia ? Demanda Desmond en toute innocence.

-Rien que tu as besoin de savoir. Mentis William.

-Papa ?

-Je n'ai plus faim, je vais aller travailler. »

William s'en alla sans que Desmond n'est le temps de se plaindre. Ce fut donc avec l'esprit occupé que le jeune homme rengea la table et la cuisine avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Vers minuit, comme il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il lista tout les points important de sa journée.

Premièrement, il avait son père en prof principal. Génial.

Deuxièmement, il avait fait la rencontre de la fille la plus gentille et la plus belle du monde. Desmond aimerait bien en savoir plus sûr elle…

Troisièmement, il avait réussi à se faire punir le premier jour de l'année scolaire. Il avait fait beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais ça c'était une première !

Quatrièmement, il avait fait la rencontre de gens plus étrange les uns que les autres.

Cinquièmement, il appelle une ambulance le jour de la rentrée pour un type plus jeune que lui qui s'est fait tabassé par des personnes de sa classe.

Conclusion : « mais dans quel lycée de fou je suis tombé ? » Se demanda-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5: le Viet' du coin

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le Chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction "Assassin's School" !**

**Le chapitre 6 sortira prochainement**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Altair et Ezio n'écoutaient presque pas le sermon qu'on leur faisait. Proviseur ou pas, Al Mualim pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, la bande de Borgia avait bien mérité leur punition. Déposer les fusées de Léonardo dans les sacs des Borgia tout en aillant prit soin de les allumés avant d'entrer en cours relevait simplement du génie. Cela faisait quinze jours que Léonardo n'était pas revenu de l'hôpital. Son corps était fragile, sa fuite avec Claudia avait rendu ses blessures encore plus graves qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Quand les deux élèves sortirent du bureau avec une corvée nettoyage pendant deux semaines, Malik les attendait avec calme. Toutefois Altaïr savait que son ami était furieux. Alors qu'Ezio allait retrouver sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il allait devoir rester plus tard que d'habitude au lycée pendant deux semaines Altaïr et Malik allèrent vers la bibliothèque. Quand ils furent seuls, Malik saisit Altaïr par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?! hurla-t-il. Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés!

-Ils l'avaient mérité ! Répliqua Altaïr en se dégageant.

-Mérité ?! Répéta Malik. Mais enfin, on est mieux que ça Altaïr !

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Tu étais d'accord pour les fusées !

-Mais pas dans des sacs de cours pendant un cours de chimie où il y a des produits inflammables absolument partout ! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Moi ! Toi ! Ezio ! Desmond ! Antonio et tous les autres qui n'en ont rien à foutre de nos conneries ! »

Altaïr ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Malik avait raison, comme toujours. Celui-ci chercha le regard d'Altaïr. Il passa son unique main dans la nuque de son ami et pressa son front contre le sien.

« Ne me refais plus jamais peur. » Murmura Malik.

Altaïr serra son ami dans ses bras, réalisant à quel point il avait été inconscient.

Soudain, Shaun et Rebecca firent irruption.

« Leonardo a appelé ! S'exclama Rebecca en sautant partout. Il sort ce soir !

-Je lui est proposé qu'on aille au viet' du coin. Fi Shaun. Ça vous tente ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! S'exclama Altaïr. »

Le petit groupe proposa le restaurant au reste de leurs amis. Quand le quatuor retrouva Ezio et Claudia, le premier avait une trace de main bien rouge sur la joue et la seconde affichait un sourire sincèrement énervé dont elle avait le secret. De toute évidence, Claudia n'avait pas apprécié la punition de son frère. Ils parvinrent, à la pause, à retrouver les autres. Tous acceptèrent. Mais Lucy dit quelque chose qui n'était pas si stupide : « Pourquoi n'inviterions-nous Desmond ? Il nous a bien aidés l'autre jour. » Shaun marqua un « NON !» des plus catégoriques, mais Claudia tellement le reste du groupe pour qu'ils invitent Desmond, que Lucy pu proposer la soirée avec son nouvel ami.

Altaïr et Malik furent envoyés pour retrouver Maria à midi. Elle était distante en ce moment, cela inquiétait les deux amis. Ils la connaissaient depuis longtemps : elle n'était du genre à bouder. Après un bon moment de recherche infructueuse, les deux jeunes hommes la retrouvèrent à l'entrée du gymnase, isolée.

« Léonardo va sortir de l'hôpital ! S'exclama joyeusement altaïr. Tu viens avec nous fêter ça ?

-Non. Laissa tomber la jeune fille.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Malik.

-Je m'en vais.

-Pardon ? demandèrent en chœur les garçons.

-Mes parents sont mutés au Japon. Expliqua Maria. Alors je m'en vais avec eux.

-Ah. Fit Altaïr. Quand ?

-Après demain.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Demanda Malik.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, oubliez-moi. Répondit froidement Maria avant de s'en aller. »

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas pendant un bref moment. Autant l'un que l'autre essayait de digérer la nouvelle. Ce fut dans cet état de choc qu'ils allèrent l'annoncer au reste du groupe. Desmond aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Aller convaincre Maria d'aller avec eux au restaurant le soir même, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois ? Non. Cela ne servirait à rien et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis. Depuis la rentrée, Maria c'était fait plus que discrète. C'était à ce moment-là que Rebecca avoua que Maria n'était pas inscrite au lycée. Elle venait vaguement histoire de dire que tout allait bien. Mais les plus à plaindre étaient Malik et Altaïr. Ne se connaissaient-ils pas depuis l'école primaire ? Recevoir la nouvelle de cette manière devait être dur, surtout pour Altaïr. Lucy révéla à Desmond qu'il y avait toujours eut un petit quelque chose de spéciale entre Maria et Altaïr.

La journée passa, globalement maussade. Le groupe devait se réunir devant le _Palais de Saigon_ après qu'Ezio et Altaïr aient finit leur corvée du soir et que Lucy aille chercher Léonardo chez lui avec Rebecca. Elles durent le prévenir à propos de Maria, car en arrivant il avait l'air déçut.

Néanmoins, Ezio remonta le moral de tout le monde en criant dans tout le quartier ô combien il avait faim ! Dans le restaurant, le serveur les plaça à une table isolée près d'une fenêtre encombrée de décorations. On mit Léonardo en bout de table, entouré d'Ezio et Lucy. Desmond s'assit à côté de cette dernière. Malik et Altaïr prirent les places suivantes. Claudia se mit à côté de son frère. Shaun se plaça entre elle et Rebecca.

« Dis-nous Desmond ! S'exclama Léonardo pendant l'apéro. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais loin avant, _no _?

-Ouai. Répondit Desmond. Chez ma mère. Mais elle en a eu marre de mes conneries alors me voilà chez mon père.

-Tes conneries ? S'exclama Ezio. Tu m'intéresses !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ta propre mère se débarrasse de toi ? Questionna Shaun.

-J'avais une amie qui avait des problèmes de couple. Alors je suis allé les réglé à coup de poing à sa demande.

-Un vrai gentleman ! Rit Rebecca. Et ensuite ? Ça ne peut pas être la seule raison !

-J'ai tabassé un mec qui me prenait de haut et un prof qui pensait que harceler mon amie était une bonne idée. Avoua Desmond.

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde le regarda.

-Franchement. Fit Altaïr. Tu as tout mon respect.

-C'est complètement idiot ! Grinça Shaun.

-tu dis ça parce que t'en est pas capable ? demanda sincèrement Rebecca.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! J'en suis capable.

-A oui ? Insista Lucy. Vraiment ?

-Bien… Bien sûr… !

-Regardez-le rougir ! Rit Malik.

-_Adorabile _! S'exclamèrent les Auditore. »

Ce fut sur cette note décontracté que la soirée continua. Léonardo fut le premier à partir, accompagner de Shaun. Il avait besoin de dormir. Desmond cru voir un regret dans les yeux de l'italien quand il croisa le regard d'Ezio. Le nouveau se frotta les yeux. Non, il avait rêvé. Ce fut ensuite Malik et Altaïr. Claudia demanda finalement à Ezio de rentrer, ils prirent avec eux Rebecca qui semblait avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool. Sa fausse carte d'identité ne semblait pas être une bonne idée pour elle.

Ce fut alors Desmond et Lucy qui réglèrent la note avant de quitter le restaurant.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'ici ? demanda Lucy alors qu'ils rentraient à pieds.

-C'est différent. Mais j'aime bien. Il fait plus frais que chez ma mère.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouai. Là-bas, il fait chaud presque toute l'année.

-C'est bien, non ?

-Oui, mais en été, une fois que tu as retiré tes vêtements, tu continues de crevé de chaud…

Lucy éclata de rire.

-Et toi ? Tu es née ici ?

-Non. Je suis née à Chicago. Mes parents voulaient se reprocher de la famille, alors ils ont acheté un commerce dans le centre-ville. Si tu aimes les gâteaux, n'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite !

-Je prends note. Fit Desmond.

-Dis… ça ne te fais pas peur nos histoires avec les Borgia ? Demanda Lucy.

-Ba… hésita Desmond. Disons que le coup où il faut envoyer Léonardo à l'hôpital, c'est plutôt flippant. Mais en même temps… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il y avait pire là où j'étais, mais c'était bien costaud. Donc je ne pense pas être particulièrement terrifié.

-Tant mieux. Je m'en voudrais de te mêler à tout ça de force. Fit Lucy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Desmond en lui souriant. »

* * *

Malik commençait à piquer du nez quand lui et Altaïr montèrent dans le bus pour rentrer chez eux. L'ultime avantage d'être voisin, c'est qu'il y en a toujours un pour ramener l'autre en un morceau. Le bus était vide

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? Demanda Altaïr.

-Que Maria parte ? fit Malik. T'es con ou quoi ? Elle va Japon parce que ses parents vont y travailler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Mais elle nous a parlé comme si nous étions des étrangers. »

Malik ne sut quoi dire. Altaïr jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Bientôt il massera tout aussi nerveusement ce qui restait de son annulaire de la main gauche. Malik lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule en souriant.

« T'en fait pas. » Dit-il simplement.

Cela suffit à rendre le sourire à Altaïr. Mais soudain, Malik se rappela de quelque de très désagréable.

« Ma grand-mère est à la maison… Gémit-il, provoquant un immense éclata de rire de la part d'Altair.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-il est bientôt minuit… grand-mère à cette sale habitude de se prendre pour ma mère. Elle fera tout un cinéma pensant que je rentre tard car je mets des filles enceintes où des trucs du genre. Et puis elle mettra tout ça sur le compte de Kadar…

Il y eut un silence où Altair s'aperçut sans mal que Malik s'était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

-Mon père n'est pas là pendant deux mois. Tu peux rester à la maison ce soir si tu veux.

-Je pourrais revenir pour les nuits suivantes ? Demanda Malik.

-Si vraiment elle te rend la vie impossible, bien sûr ! »


	6. Chapter 6: Nos chers parents

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le Chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction "Assassin's School" !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Endormit tel un ange... Enrouler dans la couette douillette et fraiche, la tête plongée dans un oreiller moelleux... Ezio faisait un doux rêve. Une peau douce laiteuse et soyeuse... Il parcourut du bout des doigts les courbes de la magnifique créature. Il admira la magnifique paire de sai...

« EZIO, GIOVANI, AUDITORE ! Hurla soudainement une voix bien connue. »

Ezio se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait bien jour, un samedi. Qui pouvait bien le réveiller alors qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin... _Ah_. Se dit-il soudainement. _C'est vrai..._  
« Maman ! Dit-il avec un large sourire, mais ne prenant pas la peine de se lever. Que je suis heureux de te...

- Claudia m'a dit que tu avais fait exploser des fusées en cours de chimie ! Hurla Maria Auditore.

-en fait, c'était...

-Et que tu as été puni à la corvée de nettoyage !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais...

-Mais quoi ?!

-le groupe de Borgia ont tabassé Léonardo, il a fini à l'hôpital ! Ils l'ont mérité !

-Ils l'ont mérité... ? Fais la mère du jeune homme soudainement très calme. Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Heu... Non ?

-EZIO, GIOVANI, AUDITORE ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Comment oses-tu me faire un coup pareil ! Je reviens d'un voyage d'affaires espérant que tout c'est bien passer pendant mon absence ! Mais quand j'arrive, j'apprends que Federico a grillé la priorité de quelqu'un et qu'il a eu un accident de voiture, que mon second fils à manquer de tuer des élèves de son lycée avec des fusées, que mon unique fille s'est battue avec Lucrecia Borgia et que mon dernier fils, Petruccio, vole les goutés de ses camarades à l'école !

-dit comme ça... Gémit Ezio, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-N'espère pas t'en tirer d'aussi bon compte, mon garçon ! S'écria Maria en pointant son doigt vers Ezio de manière à le faire loucher. Tu peux oublier l'idée de sortir avec tes amis après les cours ! Et je veux que tu ailles au lycée à sept heures pétantes et que tu reviennes immédiatement à la maison après les cours ; comprit ?!

-Heu... Oui. Hésita Ezio. Mais pour combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra ! Hurle de nouveau Maria avant de tirer la couette de son fils, et partir en claquant la porte. »

Ezio laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller en soupirant. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage. _Et merde..._ Pensa-t-il.

Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? À oui. Parce qu'il aimait Léonardo et que celui-ci a été envoyé à l'hôpital par la bande des Borgia. Même si sa mère s'était transformée en furie, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à avoir de regrets.

* * *

Altaïr posa le téléphone sur le socle. Il venait d'avoir son père, qui bien évidemment avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au Lycée. Cet homme était vraiment étrange : il avait téléphoné son fils depuis l'autre bout du monde pour le féliciter de son tour de force. Altaïr pouvait encore entendre les coups de feu comme bruit de fond. Vraiment étrange... Mais le jeune homme se tira du canapé sur lequel il avait dormi pour aller chercher dans la montagne de coussin son téléphone portable. L'écran affichait « Malik » avec la chanson _Forever _de Drake. Comment cette musique avait fini comme sonnerie spéciale pour Malik ? Altaïr semblait se rappeler d'une pause l'année dernière où Rebecca s'était amusée à dérégler complètement son téléphone. Apparemment, tout n'était pas encore remis comme à l'origine. Cette réflexion fit remarquer à Altaïr que finalement, Malik ne l'appelait que très rarement. Comme ils étaient très régulièrement ensemble, ils avaient très peu besoin de se parler via l'électronique. Sinon, leur conversation se résumait à quelques sms.

« _Altaïr ?_ Fait Malik en chuchotant alors que des voix se disputaient dans le fond. _Par pitié, je peux venir squatter ?_

-Il se passe quoi ?

-_Franchement, je ne sais même pas._

-Encore ta grand-mère ?

-_Ouai._  
-Ramène ta fraise maintenant.

-_Ca va te paraître bizarre ce que je vais dire, mais tu peux venir me chercher avec une bonne raison de me tirer de la ? Mes parents et grand-mère ne vont pas me lâcher sinon..._

-Je dis quoi ?

-_J'en sais rien !_ Fit Malik d'une voix plaintive. _Mais bouge tes fesses !_ »

Sans autre ménagement, Malik raccrocha. Altaïr se disait quelques minutes auparavant que son père était bizarre, mais après réflexion, les Al-Sayf n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. Altaïr enfila un jean et une chemise, ses baskets et sortit de chez lui. Il traversa la rue et sonna chez son ami. Altaïr manqua de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte quand un petit garçon vint lui ouvrir.

« T'es qui ? Fit le gosse à la manière d'une racaille.

-Salut... Gémit Altaïr avec une moue désapprobatrice. Malik est là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce... Commence le sale gosse avant une imposante main n'investisse son visage et le tira en arrière.

-Excuse mon neveu. Fais le père de Malik. Comment vas-tu Altaïr ?

-Ça va bien, merci. Et vous ?

-comme d'habitude ! Sourit monsieur Al-Sayf. Tu veux voir Malik ?

-Ouai, j'aurais besoin de lui pour mes devoirs.

Monsieur Al-Sayf haussa un sourcil : Altaïr ? Faire ses devoirs ?

-Ce n'est pas trop le moment... Hésita-t-il.

-S'il-vous-plait, je galère vraiment en Géo ! Fit Altaïr, faussement anxieux.

-Bon. Entre, ça risque de prendre un moment... soupira le paternel. »

Et en effet. La maison Al-Sayf était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes, si bien que la famille n'hésitât pas à venir squatter chez eux. Depuis quelque temps, la squatteuse professionnelle était la grand-mère paternelle. Mais Altaïr entendait régulièrement parler du frère de sa mère qui venait pendant des mois avec toute sa famille, ou encore du grand-oncle ou de la tante par alliance. Bref, un grand bazar. Mais Altaïr aimait bien venir chez les Al-Sayf car contrairement à chez lui, il y avait de la vie. Il faut dire qu'en tant que mercenaire, le père d'Altaïr était fréquemment à l'autre bout du monde. Quand il était plus jeune, son paternel le confiait souvent à la mère de Malik.

Altaïr retira ses chaussures à l'entrée, comme l'exigeait la maîtresse des lieux. Ce fut avec un peu de timidité qu'il suivit monsieur Al-Sayf dans le salon, où on pouvait assister à la reproduction parfaite des procès de Nuremberg. D'un côté, il y avait la mère de Malik qui se disputait avec sa belle-mère. De l'autre, un oncle qui débattait sur un sujet abstrait, mais qui concernait Malik. Ce dernier était affalé dans l'un des canapés, se frottant avec frustration le visage. Quand il aperçut Altaïr, il se leva prestement.

« Attends un peu mon garçon ! Gronde sa grand-mère. Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-Chez Altaïr ! Fit Malik, voulant s'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs de géographie, madame. Répondit Altaïr, faisant froncer les sourcils de tous ceux qui le connaissait, Malik le premier.

-Mon œil ! Gronde la vieille. Avoue, tu es une pédale !

-Hé... ? Hésita Altaïr, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir suivi toute l'histoire. Qu... Quoi ? »

Profitant de l'indignation de ses parents, Malik força Altaïr à sortir. Après avoir fermé la porte de la maison Ibn La-Ahad, le pauvre garçon pus respiré. Altaïr ne croyait que très difficilement ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Et c'est toujours... ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Coupa Malik. Depuis deux semaines.

-Respect, mec.

-Ton père t'a appelé ? Demanda Malik faisait allusion à l'hypothétique engueulade.

-Oui.  
-Et alors ?

-Il m'a félicité. Il semblait super fier de moi et me voyait déjà en train de reprendre « l'affaire » familiale.

-Ah. Laissa tomber Malik. Quand même.

-Ouaip. Laissa tomber Altaïr à son tour.

-Il est marrant ton père.

-Toi aussi, tu trouves ? Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Miles ne donne jamais de devoirs. Fit Malik en regardant de manière peu convaincue son ami.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Altaïr, faisant l'innocent. Tu m'avais dit de trouver rapidement une excuse !

-Mais une excuse qui soit crédible ! Fit Malik retenant un fou rire. Même ma grand-mère (qui ne te connaît pas) n'est pas tombée dans le panneau ! »

Il y eut un silence quand tout-à-coup les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils se tenaient le ventre ou s'aidaient du mur pour rester debout. Quand ils se calmèrent, le téléphone d'Altaïr sonna. _Décidément..._ Pensa Altaïr en mettant l'appel sur haut-parleur. La voix de Rebecca se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Elle semblait troublée au plus haut point.

« _Vous avez un problème les gars !_ Dit-elle. _Je m'amusais à pirater la boîte mail de Monsieur Borgia, le prof d'Espagnol : il veut porter plainte contre vous deux, Ezio et Desmond pour soi-disant avoir tenté d'assassiner ses enfants !_

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux amis.

-Moi, c'est une chose, mais Malik ? Fit Altaïr. Et Desmond ! Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

-_On n'en doute pas, Alty Mais tu oublies que Desmond à un côté assolant que Rodrigo n'a pas du tout apprécier en cours. Et comme il traine avec nous... En plus, Malik est connu pour faire partit du « Trio de Choc ». Pour les Borgia, innocent ou non, Malik doit lui-aussi payer !_  
-Mais personne n'a été blessé, si ? Demanda Malik.

-_Bien sûr que non !_ Répondit Rebecca. _Mais on parle des Borgia, là ! Faire de la méchanceté gratuite est dans leur nature !_ »

Altaïr et Malik se regardèrent. L'un pour hurler silencieusement des excuses, l'autre pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Toutefois, l'inquiétude s'empara sans aucun mal d'eux


	7. Chapter 7: Desmond, Cyrano et Antigone

**Bien le bon soir!**

**Voici la suite avec un peu de retard de Assassin's School!**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend vos impressions avec attention.**

**J'ai aussi bien relus ce nouveau chapitre pour éviter les oublis de mots et les fautes comme vous me l'aviez gentiment fait remarquer. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je crois que je n'obtiendrais pas le premier prix du texte sans fautes, mais j'aurais essayer! ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien!**

* * *

Desmond monta dans la voiture de son père. Depuis le weekend dernier, William Miles était plus soucieux et acerbe que d'habitude. Mais son fils ignorait pourquoi. Ce dernier avait travaillé pendant tout son temps libre des deux jours de repos hebdomadaires, pour survivre au contrôle d'espagnol prévu pour aujourd'hui. On l'avait prévenu en début d'année du peu d'intérêt pour l'égalité entre les élèves du professeur Borgia mais là, Desmond regrettait le gros professeur puant de son lycée quand il était chez sa mère. A cette époque, Desmond pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire comme professeur d'espagnol. De toute évidence, il se trompait.

Au troisième freinage catastrophique, Desmond sentit que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas. William posa d'un air désespéré son front sur son volant. Malgré les voitures qui klaxonnaient derrière eux, le père de Desmond resta ainsi un bon moment. Finalement, Desmond osa parler.

« Quelque chose va pas ? Demanda-t-il, discrètement.

William tourna sa tête vers son fils et le regarda longuement. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni triste. Mais les rides sur son front se creusaient. C'était la première fois que Desmond voyait son père anxieux. William saisit son téléphone portable et contacta le lycée.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, William Miles à l'appareille, professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. Je vous téléphone pour vous signaler un empêchement pour mes cours de ce matin. Mon fils sera lui-aussi absent… Oui, une affaire privée qui ne peut pas être reporté… Merci, bonne journée.

-Papa ?

-On va prendre un café. Fit William en démarrant la voiture. »

Arriver en centre-ville où ils mirent dix bonnes minutes pour trouver une place de stationnement, les Miles allèrent vers un café-restaurant que William semblait bien connaître. Une serveuse les installa vers le fond du magasin, près de la fenêtre. Le père commanda un café noir bien fort, alors que Desmond opta pour un café au lait.

« Ta mère a toujours aimé le café au lait. Lâcha William quand la serveuse partit.

-Tu penses encore à elle ?

-De temps en temps. Quand elle a demandé le divorce, j'ai compris que j'avais fait quelque chose de travers. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard pour me rattraper.

-Tu étais en colère. Fit Desmond, se remémorant la rage qu'avait eu son père un soir où sa mère était partie dormir chez une amie.

-C'était contre moi-même même si j'ai dû dire des atrocités sur elle.

-Je crois qu'elle t'aimait encore. Mais ça ne marchait plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai. Répondit William. J'étais dans mon boulot, mes copies. Je ne m'occupais plus d'elle. Je… ne l'a regardais plus. La dernière fois que je l'avais touché remontait à … je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir. C'est terrible ! J'avais exclu les gestes affectueux, les baisers… Même quand elle me tendait quelque chose j'évitais de la toucher !

-C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien ces derniers temps ? Demanda Desmond. Parce que tu regrettes et que tu penses à elle ?

-Pas vraiment. Je veux, dire : oui je regrette. Mais surtout, quand je pense à toi, je pense à elle. Tu lui ressembles plus que personne ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.

-A moi ?

-ton professeur d'espagnol, monsieur Borgia, porte plainte contre toi et tes amis. Lâcha finalement William, se libérant d'un poids.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Desmond avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans un lieu public. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis tenu à carreau depuis la rentrée… !

-Je sais bien. Gémit William avant que la serveuse ne reviennent avec la commande. Mais le coup d'Ibn La-Ahad et Auditore avec les fusées dans les sacs des enfants Borgia et de leurs amis… Je ne sais pas… je crois que parce que tu es ami avec eux, ils te tiennent aussi responsable… Et pas seulement toi : les parents de Malik Al-Sayf ont eux-aussi reçus une plainte contre leur fils.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Fit Desmond, sentant la panique lui monter à la gorge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que tu as rencontré Shaun Hastings ? Sa mère est une bonne amie à moi et avocate de surcroit. Elle ne refusera pas de vous défendre.

-Nous ? Tu veux dire, nous quatre ?

-Bien sûr. Fit William en « Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ». Cette femme n'est pas compliquer dans ses choix de clientèles.

-P'pa… gémit à nouveau Desmond après un bref silence. J'ai déjà un casier. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir…

-Temps que tu es mon fils, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça ! »

Etait-ce une lueur d'esprit combattif qu'il avait surpris dans les yeux de son père ? Desmond ne sut pas trop quoi en dire. Toutefois, cela ne calma pas son angoisse. Cette après-midi, il avait un contrôle d'espagnol, est le jeune homme craignait maintenant le pire.

Quand l'après-midi vint finalement, les Miles rejoignirent l'établissement scolaire dans lequel ils travaillaient. William disparu rapidement dans la salle des profs. La pause de midi n'étant pas encore terminer, Desmond se dirigea vers le sanctuaire d'Altaïr et compagnie. Il retrouva Altaïr en plein débat avec Claudia. Celle-ci était furieuse que le jeune homme ait entrainé son frère dans cette galère. Pour une fois, Ezio ne bougeait pas. Assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, il avait le regard lassé et dans le vague. Léonardo, assit à côté de lui, jetais des regards aussi inquiet que timide vers son ami. Shaun quand à lui, semblait en pleine conversation téléphonique avec une personne qui, d'après les surnoms affectueux, devait être sa mère. Rebecca semblait plonger dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Quand Desmond monta les quelque marche, seule Lucy alla le remarqua. Elle s'avança vers lui. Ils y avaient une certaine gêne entre eux. Cependant, cet embarras était innocent.

« On m'a dit pour les Borgia. Dit-elle. Ça va ? On ne t'a pas vu ce matin.

-J'étais avec mon père.

-Ah… Fit Lucy, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose.

-Il est avec sa mère ? Demanda Desmond en montrant Shaun d'un mouvement de menton.

-Oui. Elle offre ses services à vos parents.

-C'est gentil.

-Madame Hastings a toujours été généreuse… malgré son caractère. Commenta Lucy.

-comment ça ?

-Disons que dans leur cas, tel mère tel fils.

-Je vois… Où est Malik ?

-Rendez-vous mensuel chez le médecin. Répondit Altaïr, ayant choisi d'ignorer la fureur de Claudia. Comment ça va ?

-Il y a eu mieux. Répondit Desmond. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Ça va être vite régler.

-Pour vous. Fit froidement Desmond.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Lucy.

-vous avez un casier judiciaire ? grommela Desmond avant de s'en aller. »

La sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Altaïr et Lucy se regardèrent avec anxiété et surprise. Non. Personne à part Desmond n'avait de casier judiciaire. Ezio était passé dans un poste de police une fois, mais c'était pour demander aux policiers s'ils n'avaient pas trouver le chiot de Claudia. Il n'avait que sept ans à cette époque-là.

Ezio, Altaïr et Desmond allèrent donc au troisième étage pour le contrôle d'espagnol tant attendu. Ils se firent très discrets. Mais les regards des autres élèves étaient fuyards. Les filles ne s'approchait plus d'Ezio même Antonio hésita à s'asseoir à côté de Desmond, comme à son habitude. La salle se plongea dans un silence mortuaire quand Rodrigo Borgia entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Il fit l'appel… à sa manière.

« Altaïr : absent. Dit-il malgré la présence incontournable du fils de mercenaire. Ce sera donc un zéro. Ezio : absent aussi, étonnant. Malik : absent, comme c'est étrange… »

Plusieurs noms passèrent. Comme prévu, Desmond fut lui-aussi noté absent. Le jeune homme fulminait. Il serrait si fort les poings qu'Antonio du lui donner un coup de coude discret pour qu'il remarque que la paume de ses mains saignait une fois de plus. Desmond entreprit donc son exercice de respiration pour se calmer les nerfs alors qu'il prenait ses affaires, imité par ses amis. Il était noté absent : à quoi bon rester en classe ?

« Bon vent. Fit Rodrigo Borgia. On n'a pas besoin de déchets dans ma classe. »

Desmond faillit prendre la table la plus proche pour la lancer sur le professeur d'espagnol. Mais Ezio et Altaïr, en bons amis, le retinrent. La situation était difficile, surtout pour Desmond dont l'avenir était soudainement devenu très incertain. Mais eux aussi souffrait. En descendant les escaliers, Altaïr annonça qu'il allait attendre Malik à l'entrée du Lycée. Celui-ci, même n'ayant pas de cours, voulait étudier à la bibliothèque après son rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Ezio, ne sachant pas quoi faire, alla droit vers le bureau de la secrétaire pour faire ses corvées en avance. Ainsi il pourra raccompagner sa sœur à la maison en faisant un détour au centre-ville pour lui offrir un café. La pauvre le méritait bien.

Desmond se retrouva donc seul au Sanctuaire. Il sortit tout d'abord un livre de littérature. Lire était l'une des rares activités scolaire qu'il faisait de son plein gré. Sa lecture n'était pas dans le programme, mais elle offrait de la fraicheur à l'âme. La scène du balcon de _Cyrano de Bergerac _écrit par Edmond Rostand. La scène préférée de Desmond. Une telle poésie était tout simplement exceptionnelle selon lui. Soudain, il se tira de sa lecture. Quelqu'un c'était assis à côté de lui. La distance était raisonnable, mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Desmond sente la délicatesse et l'élégance de Lucy.

« Tu n'as pas cours ? demanda-t-il.

-le professeur Tazim est en voyage scolaire avec l'équipe de rugby. Répondit-elle. J'ignorais que tu lisais.

-Peu de gens imaginent qu'un délinquant juvénile puisse aimer lire de la poésie et du théâtre. Fit froidement Desmond, n'osant pas regarder Lucy.

-La preuve que tu ne t'entoure que de gens remarquablement créatif. Sourit la jeune fille. Tu lis quoi ?

-_Cyrano de Bergerac_, d'Edmond Rostand. Fit Desmond, oubliant soudainement son anxiété. Tu connais ?

-Non. Est-ce bien ?

-C'est extraordinaire ! Attend, je te lis mon passage préférée. C'est dans la scène X de l'acte trois, juste après que Cyrano est obtenu pour Christian un baiser de Roxane :

_« Cyrano : Aïe ! au cœur, quel pincement bizarre !_

─_Baiser, festin d'amour dont je suis le Lazare !_

_Il me vient de cette ombre une miette de toi, _

_Mais oui, je sens un peu mon cœur qui te reçoit,_

_Puisque sur cette lèvre où Roxane se leurre_

_Elle baise les mots que j'ai dits tout à l'heure ! »_

-Il semble si triste. Est-il amoureux de Roxane ?

-Oui. Répondit Desmond. Mais sa laideur l'empêche de lui avouer son amour car la dame, qui est sa cousine, aime les belles paroles, mais surtout la beauté. Christian est beau, mais il ne sait pas parler dans les règles de l'art. Alors Cyrano « parle » à sa place, tandis que Christian récolte de le baiser de la gloire. C'est seulement à quelques heures avant sa mort que Cyrano est découvert, alors que Christian est mort et Roxane au couvent. Il dit dans cette dernière scène :

« _Vous souvient-il du soir où Christian vous parla _

_Sous le balcon ? Eh bien ! Toute ma vie est là :_

_Pendant que je restais en bas, dans l'ombre noire,_

_D'autres montaient cueillir le baiser de la gloire !_

_C'est justice, et j'approuve au seuil de mon tombeau :_

_Molière vaiat du génie et Christian était beau._ »

-Molière ? s'étonna Lucy.

-Qui avait volé la célèbre réplique (selon les personnages) « Mais que diable allait-il faire… Mais que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ?! » , des _Fourberies de Scapin_.

-A bon ?

-« _C'est très bien. J'aurais tout manqué, même ma mort. _» Fit Desmond avec amertume.

-Dans _Antigone_, de Jean Anouilh, fit Lucy, Antigone meurt en voulant sauver l'âme de son frère.

-Et alors ?

-D'après ce que je sais de toi, tu ressembles plus à Antigone qu'à Cyrano. Expliqua Lucy. Même si je préfère le personnage de Cyrano.

-Si tu le préfères, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mieux lui ressembler ? Dit Desmond d'une voix claire et pleine de courage.

Lucy jeta un regard surpris vers Desmond. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la couverture de son livre, mais elle sentait qu'il voulait voir sa réaction.

-Et bien. Tu peux commencer par me lire ce que tu aimes. Et… rester « toi ». »

Lucy osa s'approcher un peu. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Desmond et ferma les yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre les pages jaunies du livre tournée. Quand Desmond lu le texte, Lucy s'entait les vibrations de sa voix sur sa joue. Il lisait si bien ! Derrière ses paupières closes, elle voyait clairement la scène. Le siège d'Arras quand Roxane arrive avec Ragueneau et des vivres pleins le carrosse. Puis Christian qui force Cyrano à avouer à Roxane la généreuse imposture. Mais la première attaque de l'ennemi tue Christian avant que le protagoniste ne parvient à trouver les bons mots. Lucy ressentit la tristesse presque folle de Roxane sur le moment, alors que De Guiche l'emportait loin du front où Cyrano resta pour se battre. Puis l'acte suivant où Roxane attend Cyrano comme chaque semaine depuis qu'elle trouva refuge dans un couvent. Son ami arrive en retard. Puis elle s'aperçoit, quand il lut la dernière lettre de Christian, que ce dernier n'a pas écrit un traitre mot. Cyrano, connait cette lettre par cœur. Mais la jeune femme découvre trop tard la blessure mortelle de son cousin et le supplie de vivre. Hélas, Cyrano délire avant de mourir dans ses bras.

_La pauvre Roxane._ Pensa Lucy. _Voir les deux seuls hommes qu'elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux, l'un après l'autre. Mais au moins, fut-elle aimée avec passion._


	8. Chapter 8: Ezio et Léonardo (1)

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Notez que la scène est en deux parties.**

**Perspective de yaoi, homophobe s'abstenir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Léonardo regarda attentivement les personnes dans le couloir avant d'oser sortir de la classe. Claudia était partie depuis dix bonnes minutes. Celle-ci était tellement furieuse contre son frère qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler pour le moment. Léonardo savait que la bouderie de son amie ne dura pas longtemps, surtout quand c'était contre Ezio. Toutefois, la situation était si tendue ces derniers temps que le groupe semblait s'être dessoudé. Léonardo n'était pas très doué en stratégie, mais il lui semblait que si les alliés se séparent en guerre, celle-ci serait gagnée par les adversaires.

À propos de stratégie, Léonardo décida de rejoindre la sortie du lycée en passant par l'arrière de l'établissement. Il avait vu les Borgia et De Sable aller dans la direction opposée. Ces gens-là étaient vraiment malsains. En sortant, Léonardo passa sa main sur ses côtes avec nervosité. Ils s'étaient surpassés, ce jour-là. Si Claudia n'avait pas été aussi courageuse, il serait probablement resté plus longtemps aux urgences.

Mais alors que Léonardo marchait sur le chemin isolé, il aperçut Ezio, assit avec nonchalance sur l'un des bancs offrant une vue imprenable sur les haies mal tailler du lycée. Il avait le visage grave. Ses cheveux cachaient son regard. Il avait la joue rouge. Léonardo s'avança vers lui, puis s'assit timidement sur l'autre extrémité du banc.

« Christina m'a largué. Fit Ezio. Et Claudia m'a giflé en me disant « je ne veux plus te parler ! ». J'ai été viré du cours d'Espagnol. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pu finir mes corvées journalières plus tôt. La mauvaise, c'est que je vais devoir expliquer à ma mère pourquoi j'ai été expulsé d'un cours et obtenu un zéro.

-Il y a eu pire comme situation. Commenta timidement Léonardo.

-Pire que d'être attaqué en justice ? »

Il y eut un silence. Léonardo chercha ses mots.

« Merci. Gémit-il. Pour m'avoir défendu.

-Défendu ? Pour m'être vengé. Les Borgia n'avaient pas à te faire ça. Ils voulaient te faire peur ? Je leur ai montré ce que c'est de faire peur ET d'avoir peur.

Léonardo retint un sourire.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de risque. Fais le jeune homme.

-Mais tu es quand même content de ce que j'ai fait ? Soupçonna Ezio »

Son ami d'enfance répondit que non, mais son sourire disait le contraire. Après un moment de silence, ils décidèrent de faire comme tout le monde et de sortir du Lycée. Ezio aurait volontiers proposé un verre à Léonardo si sa mère ne lui faisait pas peur. Si bien que le jeune homme préférât rentrer immédiatement chez lui.

Léonardo eut un pincement au cœur de devoir le quitter si rapidement. Mais sur le chemin de sa maison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire un peu niais. Christina avait largué Ezio... Il était maintenant libre. Il rentra chez lui, un petit appartement confortable pas loin du centre. Son père le lui avait acheté en échange qu'il se fasse oublier. Monsieur Da Vinci était un homme riche qui tenait à son image. Malheureusement, il avait un faible pour les femmes, mais seule la mère de Léonardo avait eu le cran de venir lui faire du chantage. Chantage affectif ? Léonardo en doutait. Mais maintenant que sa mère courrait après d'autres hommes riches, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur l'affection de ses parents. Ses comptes étaient régulièrement remplis avec l'argent paternel permettant à Léonardo d'être complètement indépendant. Doué en art, il remplissait un autre compte bancaire à lui avec les œuvres d'art qu'il vendait. Mais d'un point de vu affectif, Léonardo n'avait jamais compté que sur les Auditore. Ceux-ci étaient des amis de son paternel. Giovani et Maria l'avaient immédiatement aimé. De plus, Ezio avait tout de suite décidé d'intégrer Léonardo à la famille.  
Le jeune homme entra donc chez lui. L'appartement était propre et ranger. Du moins en apparence, car si on passe la porte de son atelier ou de sa chambre, le plus sale des hommes aurait une crise cardiaque. Non pas qu'il y avait de la saleté. Mais Léonardo n'était pas un grand fanatique du rangement. Néanmoins, il fit de la place sur son lit pour pouvoir s'y jeter. Le visage dans son oreiller, il hésitait à faire ses devoirs. Il avait envie de dessiner...

Léonardo se traina jusqu'à dans son atelier. Il fouilla sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un carnet de dessin spécial. Il avait pris soin de le noyer dans désordre pour qu'aucun visiteur ne tombe dessus par hasard. Une fois le carnet en main, il s'affala dans le fauteuil de l'atelier. Il prit une mine de plomb dans la boite à crayon posé sur la table près de son trône. Il commença à dessiner sur une page blanche. Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Léonardo leva les yeux au ciel. Encore de la pub au porte-à-porte... Il se tira de son havre de paix pour se confronter au monde extérieur. Toutefois, quand il ouvrit la porte, il regretta de ne pas avoir caché son carnet.  
« Salut. Fit Ezio. Je peux squatter chez toi, ce soir ? »

Léonardo ne put refuser. Mais il prit soin de fermer discrètement la porte de son atelier. Ezio était avec son sac de cours. Que faisait-il là ?

« Tu n'es pas rentré ? Demanda le jeune artiste.

-Non. Répondit Ezio. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, maman était furax, car elle avait reçu un appel du lycée.

-À cause de Borgia ?

-Ouais. Déjà qu'elle voulait m'étriper pour avoir reçu une plainte judiciaire, mais là... Je n'ai même pas pris de risque d'entrée.

-Mais il va bien y avoir un moment où il va falloir rentrer chez toi, non ? Fit Léonardo. »

Ezio haussa les épaules. L'expression de son visage était celle d'un jeune homme fatigué ne désirant qu'une seule chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille. Léonardo lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places, mais qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Quand il y pensait, Ezio n'était jamais venu chez lui. Le fait qu'il était là perturbait l'habitude de Léonardo.  
Ezio sortit des affaires de son sac et commença à faire ses devoirs de chimie. Demain, il avait Yusuf Tazim pendant deux heures en fin de matinée. Léonardo, se sentant soudainement seul, se sentit obliger de s'installer sur la même table qu'Ezio pour faire les exercices de littératures. Mais le pauvre petit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Que pouvait-il faire ? Eh bien, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il alla dans son atelier récupéré du papier et ses mines. Travailler sur des modèles réels était un excellent exercice pour tous les artistes, selon lui. De plus, Ezio était loin de s'imaginer qu'il était inconsciemment l'un des meilleurs modèles que Léonardo avait eu l'occasion d'observer.

Le jeune Auditore avait des épaules relativement fortes, mais son allure était féline, fine et délicate. Le genre de carrure qui se prête bien au mannequinat. Toutefois, il émanait de lui un caractère sportif et combatif plutôt qu'une nature coquette. Étant le plus âgé du groupe, il avait facilement la barbe de trois jours, ce qui était relativement rare parmi la population masculine étudiante du lycée. Léonardo avait un jour, avec Lucy et Rebecca, soupçonné que cela était le secret de son succès auprès des filles. Mais il semblerait que sa bonne fortune auprès de la gent féminine était nettement plus complexe que cela. Ce que Léonardo appréciait tout particulièrement chez Ezio était d'une part son bon mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, et d'une autre part les traits de son visage : à la fois marqués et doux, bienveillant et dur... Tant de paradoxes permettaient à Léonardo de se poser autant de questions que de coup de gommes sur le papier. Et pour lui, commencer et recommencer un dessin était simplement passionnant. Sa soudain bonne humeur du alerté Ezio qui leva le nez de ses formules.

« Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui ? Moi ? Balbutia Léonardo, se tirant sans ménagement de sa concentration.

-évidemment, Rit Ezio, il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

-Je dessine ! Tu es un très bon modèle !

-À bon ? Fit Ezio en haussant un sourcil. Je peux voir ?

-Seulement quand j'aurais fini ! S'exclama joyeusement Léonardo. Euh... Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

-des devoirs en plus pour Tazim.

-une punition ? S'étonna Léonardo.

-Non, mais le prof dit que je suis doué en chimie. Et comme j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer dans ses cours, il me donne plein d'exercices à faire.

-sérieux ?

-si je te le dis, andouille ! »

Léonardo tendit le cou pour voir ce que faisait Ezio. La section scientifique n'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais il trouvait que les formules de sciences naturelles étaient étonnamment intéressantes ; d'un point de vue esthétique.

Ils travaillèrent encore longtemps ainsi, et ce ne fut que quand leur ventre gargouillèrent qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà tard. Ils s'accordèrent à faire chauffer une pizza, d'une part parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient d'excellent cuisinier, mais d'une autre part : il n'y avait plus que cela dans le frigo de Léonardo. À table, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment rien que tous les deux ?

« Au fait, t'as vu Desmond et Lucy ? Fit Ezio. J'ai l'impression qu'ils deviennent très proches.  
-J'ai entendu dire que Lucy parle souvent de lui. Enfin, c'est Rebecca qui me la dit, alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

-C'est vrai qu'elle aime tellement les ragots qu'elle a tendance à en inventer. Commenta Ezio en se débattant avec le fromage fondu de sa part. Même involontairement.

-Elle est toujours avec ce type de la section technologie et gestion ?

-Ah ! Il s'appelait comment déjà ? Damien ? Domien ?

-Daniel, non ?

-Je sais plus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore avec lui. De toute manière, on ne l'aimait pas ce type. Et puis elle se plaignait sans arrêt qu'il la collait.

-C'est vrai qu'il était collant. Je n'ai jamais vu Malik aussi énervé que le jour où ce Daniel avait osé prendre la défense des partisans d'Al-Qaïda.

-À oui... Souffla Ezio, se remémorant le poing de Malik s'écraser sur la joue de Daniel, lui arrachant quelques dents au passage. Même Altaïr n'arrivait pas à calmer Malik. On avait pourtant prévenu cet idiot de ne pas se lancer sur ce terrain. Et puis, comment peut-on défendre Al-Qaïda ?!

-Je crois qu'il disait que tout le monde à droit de s'exprimer et de revendiquer ce qu'il veut pour ce qu'il pense être bien pour l'humanité. Réponds Léonardo avant de finir sa part.

Il y eut un silence où Ezio tentait de saisir la logique de ce Daniel.

-Ouais... Il est mal parti dans la vie ce type. Dit-il finalement. Mais c'était Al-Qaïda qui avait attaqué Malik ?

-Non. Mais ce qui avait révolté Malik, c'est qu'on prenne la défense d'un groupe terroriste. On peut le comprendre. S'en prendre à des innocents comme des enfants pour déclarer la guerre contre le gouvernement, c'est à l'encontre de toutes éthiques. »

La conversation dévia sur d'autres commérages. Finalement, le repas se termina devant un Thriller avec des pots des glaces. Si Ezio jeta son dévolu sur celui à la vanille, Léonardo jeta le sien sur celui à la fraise. Trop mignon... Pensa Ezio alors que Léonardo se battait avec lui-même pour se retenir de se cacher dans les coussins du canapé. Il était tellement occupé à gérer sa peur, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Ezio l'observait.

Léonardo n'était pas fort. Il arrivait rarement à soulever des poids relativement importants. Mais il était si mignon qu'on le lui pardonnait. Il avait pris l'habitude de mâchouiller une mèche de ses cheveux blonds quand il réfléchissait. Il avait les yeux bleus, clairs et pétillants. Toujours à l'affut que quelque chose d'intéressant à observer et étudier.

Mais Léonardo mit soudainement le film sur pause. Un téléphone sonnait, celui de l'appartement. Le jeune homme s'élança pour le décrocher avant que la sonnerie ne cesse de retentir.  
« Léonardo Da Vinci. Dit-il au téléphone. Ah ! Bon soir, madame. Ezio ? Euh... Oui, il est là. Il ne se sentait pas bien en sortant du lycée. Et comme je n'habite pas loin... Non, ça ne me dérange pas... Non, il va bien, il était juste très fatigué... Il travaille beaucoup, vous savez... Non, ne vous déplacez pas, Petruccio est encore jeune et Claudia doit avoir beaucoup de travail... En plus avec Frederico qui n'est pas chez vous... Je vous en prie. Bonne soirée madame. Au revoir.

Léonardo raccrocha et retourna dans le canapé.

-S'était ta mère. Dit-il à Ezio. Elle s'inquiète.

-mouais.

-Je lui ai dit que tu ne restais que pour cette nuit. Continua Léonardo.

-T'as bien fait.

-Je suis fatigué. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher.

-d'accord.

-tu pourras en prendre une après si tu veux. Comme ça, je te prépare le canapé en attendant.

-merci. »

Léonardo s'en alla donc prendre sa douche.


	9. Chapter 9: Ezio et Léonardo (2)

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Voici la deuxième partie de l'épisode Ezio x Léonardo de Assassin's School, j'ai nommé: le chapitre 9!**

**Celui-ci est plus court que les chapitres précédant. En effet, par soucis de... fluidité(?) dans votre lecture, j'ai volontairement moins écrit que d'habitude (sinon je partais sur une suite qui n'avait rien à voir à la choucroute.)**

**J'espère, néanmoins, que vous allez apprécier!**

**Encore une chose! je vous vois venir, vous, les fan ezioxléo! Je ne vais pas aller trop loin dans la narration pour cette fois! Mais vous aurez peut-être, un jour, une fiction M plus tard, quand celle-ci sera terminé! (qui sait? on peut être surpris!) ****;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous! (et merci pour votre soutien! j'vous aime!)**

* * *

Ezio entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. _Bon. Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il regarda vaguement la télé mais sentait que l'ennui allait le tuer sur place s'il l'allumait. Les devoirs ? _Hors de question !_ En effet, il était bientôt minuit, ce qui fait un petit peu tard pour faire de la chimie. C'est alors qu'Ezio laissa sa curiosité l'emporter ! En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de Léonardo, alors on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'explorer un peu. Il trouva rapidement la chambre, mais préféra refermer la porte aussitôt qu'il l'ouvrit. Etait-ce vraiment là-dedans qu'il dormait ? Ezio s'éloigna avec prudence de la porte vers les enfers. Il pensa que celle de l'atelier serait peut-être celle du paradis. Bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais on à tous en tête que l'atelier d'un artiste est un désordre complet, donc cette vision d'horreur était supportable.

Le jeune homme regarda les tableaux, ceux qui était finit et ceux qui étaient encore incomplet. Ezio tomba alors sur un carnet abandonné sur le fauteuil. Il était plutôt large et rigide. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit à la première feuille. Il fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la deuxième, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième. Il observa les dessins avec attention. Ne sachant pas s'il devait avoir peur ou s'il devait rire.

« Ezio ? Appela Léonardo dans le salon »

Ezio sortit de l'atelier, le carnet en main.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir posé pour ces dessins. Dit-il, embarrasser. »

Léonardo réalisa alors dans quelle situation inconfortable il se trouvait. Ezio posa le carnet sur la table qui les séparait. Puis il alla prendre sa douche, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Sous l'eau chaude, il se permit de réfléchir sur le sujet.

« Je résume ma situation. Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami depuis un sacré de bout de temps. Je découvre par hasard qu'il a des fantasmes sur moi, ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il m'aime. Pourtant… »…

Pourtant Ezio n'arrivait pas à être content. Car quand on apprend ce genre de nouvelle, on l'a non ? Quand on découvre que l'être aimer nous aime… non ?

Ezio n'aurait jamais imaginé que Léonardo avait une imagination aussi généreuse. L'artiste ne l'avait pas représenté dans des positions… étranges. La plupart des dessins était un Ezio torse nu. Certain le montrait de dos entièrement dénudé, mais rien de foncièrement… « Osé ». Et puis il y avait toute la série des portraits, probablement tiré de la réalité, pendant qu'Ezio était occupé à on-ne-sait qu'elle activité.

Soudain, Léonardo frappa timidement à la porte. Cependant, il n'entra pas, même si Ezio avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef.

« Ezio… je suis désolé…dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… et puis que tu trouves l'un de mes carnets.

_« L'un » de ses carnets ?!_ Pensa Ezio. _Il en a combien des comme ça ?!_

-Ce sont… plus des souhaits de ce que je voudrais voir que des… fantasmes. Je veux dire… ça n'a rien de malsain… »

Léonardo n'osait plus parler. En coupant l'eau, Ezio entendit son ami s'en aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. A défaut de vêtements à sa taille, il remit ceux qu'il avait en arrivant. Sa chemise dans la main, il alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Léonardo. Ce dernier se parlait tout seul. Il s'insultait. _Il pleure ?_ se demanda Ezio. Il frappa à la porte et l'entrouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ezio supposa que la masse de couette au fond de la pièce cachait Léonardo. Dans le coin, à même le sol, le jeune homme sanglotait. Ezio entra dans la chambre. Laissant seulement la lumière du salon éclairer la pièce. Il se fraya un chemin dans le désordre jusqu'à Léonardo. Il se reprit à deux fois avant de trouver la tête de son ami dans l'imposante couette.

« Hey… Fait Ezio cherchant les bons mots. Ne te met pas dans cet état…

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Ezio poussa des objets non identifiés abandonnés sur le sol pour s'asseoir.

-Ecoutes, je dois avouer que ça ma surprit. Continua Ezio. Mais je ne le prends pas mal. Je suis même un peu flatter. C'est juste que… si tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes, dis-le. Simplement.

Il aperçut Léonardo remuer dans sa couette.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me le dire. Fait Ezio cherchant le visage de Léonardo du regard.

-Mais t'aimes les filles.

-Oui. Répondit Ezio. Je les aime. Mais je n'aime pas qu'elles.

Ezio cru avoir une attaque quand Léonardo sortit de sa cachette d'un coup. Il le regardait avec une expression qui était à mi-chemin entre la surprise, la curiosité et l'espoir.

-Quoi ?! S'écrit-il. Mais depuis quand ?!

-Ba… heu… longtemps… balbutie Ezio. Je suppose… je pensais que tu le savais…

-Non ! Râle-t-il. Je ne le savais pas !

-Mais tout le monde est au courant… hésita Ezio.

-Quoi ?! Tout le monde ? même Claudia ?

-Elle la première…

-Et Shaun et Rebecca aussi ?!

-Aussi.

-Et Lucy ?

-Heu… oui, je crois.

-Altaïr et Malik ?!

-Ba… vu leur situation…

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber ! Lance Ezio pour changer de sujet.

-Attend ! S'écrit Léonardo, imposant le calme et le silence.

Léonardo, sur les cuisses d'Ezio, s'assit confortablement et se mit à réfléchir.

-Est-ce que même Desmond, qui ne nous connait que depuis très peu de temps est au courant que tu es bisexuel ? Demanda le jeune homme très calmement.

-Je pense, oui.»

Léonardo tombait de haut. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de philosopher sur le sujet. Ezio passa son bras autour de la taille de Léonardo. Fermement, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Leur visage à quelques centimètres, Ezio arborait son éternel sourire au coin. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête, ce que Léonardo crains malgré le plaisir de se savoir aimer. Ezio effleura les lèvres de Léonardo avec les siennes, avant de lui accorder un baiser plus franc. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort. Léonardo sentait les mains de son amoureux glissées de sa taille à ses cuisses, s'arrêtant un moment pour savourer le rebondit de ses fesses. Quand Ezio sentit celles de Léonardo dégrafé le bouton de son jean, il arbora un grand sourire.

_Tu lis dans mes pensées, moi amore._


	10. Chapter 10: Nouvelle Génération 007

**Bien le re-bonjour!**

**Voici l'avant-dernier ou l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de cette fan-fiction (tout dépendra de comment tourne mon imagination).**

**J'espère n'avoir pas trop fais de faute et d'avoir répondu à vos attentes.**

**Merci encore pour votre soutient, n'hésitez pas à continuer! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne matinée/journée/soirée et dans tout les cas: une excellente lecture!**

* * *

Rebecca choisit avec soin son code de piratage. Son moment préféré dans la journée, était probablement celui-ci : après les cours, elle se met derrière son ordinateur et elle va espionner la vie des gens avec un pot de nutella qu'elle mange à la cuillère. Lucy lui avait déjà dit que le nutella manger avec outrance n'était pas bon pour sa santé, mais ZUT ! Rebecca avait passé une journée des plus catastrophiques, alors l'ange sur son épaule avec la tête de Lucy allait retourner sur ses petit nuage et plus vite que ça !

Ensuite, ce que Rebecca adorait, c'était de prendre soin de choisir sa nouvelle victime. Enfin… « Nouvelle », c'était vite dit. La jeune fille était doué, mais pas encore pour piraté la boîte mail du président des Etats-Unis… Ce qu'elle comptait faire plus tard quand elle serait plus entrainée, de toute manière. Mais pour le moment, elle s'entrainait sur des proies plus facile : les ordinateurs de la police locale sont un exemple parmi d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, Rebecca choisi une proie _encore_ plus facile : Lucrecia Borgia. Sa proie favorite ! Cette fille était nettement plus coquine qu'elle ne le laissait entendre au lycée. Que ce soit elle ou son frère, de toute manière…

Rebecca commença doucement, elle entra dans l'ordinateur de Lucrecia dont l'unité centrale était pour le moment éteinte. Cela faisait longtemps en fait que Rebecca n'avait infiltré l'ordinateur de l'autre petite garce.

« Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous bien ? fit Rebecca aux peluches de ses amis qui l'observait sur l'étagère au-dessus de son écran. La boîte mail ! Grand classique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui marche toujours ! »

Rebecca entra donc dans les mails de Lucrecia. Devoirs… devoirs… devoirs… ah ? Elle envoyait des mails à son frère ? Mais ne peuvent-ils pas communiquer directement ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils habitaient loin de l'autre : ils vivaient sous le même toit.

L'hackeuse ouvrit donc le mail en question dont le titre était « sans sujet ».

« Oh merde… lance soudainement Rebecca après avoir lu le contenu du document. »

* * *

Le soir même ou Rebecca lu le mail de Lucrecia à son frère, elle contacta Shaun et Lucy pour un petit restaurant entre « amis non impliqués avec la justice ». Quand elle les rejoint, elle tenait une feuille dans ses mains qu'elle leur donna avant même de les saluer. Shaun saisit le documen en haussant un sourcil. Bon. Il s'agissait d'une capture d'écran, montrant ce qui s'apparente à un mail… de Lucrecia Borgia à son frère ?

« keu-ou-a ? Prononça-t-il. Rebecca, tu peux nous expliquer ?

-Lis et tait-toi ! Grommela Rebecca.

-d'accord :

« _Césare, _

_Papa est absolument génial pour avoir réussi à impliquer le gamin du prof d'histoire. En plus, l'autre manchot va couler avec ses petits camarades. Je n'aurais plus à supporter l'horrible vu de son… infirmité._ »

-Mais Malik n'à jamais montrer ses cicatrices ! Coupe Lucy.

-Lucy ! Laisse Shaun lire jusqu'au bout !

-Je continue :

« _Toutefois, je te trouve distant. Notre prochaine victoire devrait pourtant te réjouir, non ? à moins que tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

_Lucrecia._ »

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de si étrange. Commente Lucy.

-Vraiment ? Gronde Rebecca. Dire « tu ne m'aimes plus » à son frère avec qui on reste tout le reste de notre temps, ça ne te choc pas ?

-C'est vrai, que parfois, ils sont un peu proche… fit Shaun. Mais pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-un plat, justement ! S'écrit Rebecca. Voici la réponse de Césare.

-Je vais le lire. Fait Lucy.

« _Ma très chère Lulu._

-Mon dieu… gémit Shaun.

« _Je suis désolé que tu te sentes si seule. J'enquêtais sur Auditore. Claudia est intouchable (une vrai religieuse), mais pas son frère. Tu ne vas pas croire avec qui il a passé la nuit hier soir. D'après un ami de Rob, un certain Vieri de'Pazzi, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il est allé chez Léonardo. J'ai l'intuition qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas et je compte bien m'en servir contre eux._

-Dieu du ciel ! S'écrièrent Shaun et Lucy.

-Ca y est ?! Demanda Lucy, les étoiles dans les yeux. Ils sont passés à l'acte ?!

-Dans la présente situation, je ne suis pas sûr que nous devions nous en réjouir. Fit Shaun.

-Continu de lire ! grommela Rebecca.

« _Il semblerait qu'il y est aussi un petit flirte entre Miles et Stillman. Mais il faut encore vérifier cette information._

_ En tout cas, je compte bien me faire pardonner pour mettre ainsi éloigné de toi. Retrouves-moi Vendredi après les cours (dix-huit-trente, peut-être ?) au Quai 79._

_Césare. _»

-Qu'est-ce le quai 79 ? demanda Shaun.

- Un quai donnant sur la mer éloigné de la ville. Il n'y a rien si ce n'est des clodos. Dit Rebecca au regard insistant.

-Ce n'est pas le type de lieu que les borgia fréquentent. Commente Shaun.

-Qu'est-ce qui pousse un frère et sa sœur de la haute société à ses retrouver dans un lieu qui a première vu ne devrait pas les intéresser et où il n'y a personne ? Se questionne Lucy.

-C'est peut être ça qui les intéresse. Fait Rebecca. Le fait d'être seul.

-Non ! s'exclama Shaun. Arrête de penser à ce que je crois que tu penses.

-Shaun ! Se plein Rebecca. On ne saura jamais si on ne va pas vérifier ! Si je me trompe tant mieux !

-Sinon… ? Hésita Shaun.

-On utilise ce que l'on a découvert contre eux. Fait Lucy. Ces merdes s'en prenne à nos amis, on va s'en prendre à eux ! »

La semaine sembla passer lentement pour nos trois espions. Ils ne manquèrent pas d'épié le moindre fait et geste des Borgia. Ils étaient si tendus, que même Yusuf Tazim, pourtant toujours distrait par sa curiosité maladive pour les sciences, remarqua la tension qui régnait chez ses trois élèves.

Le vendredi soir, ils s'assurèrent que personne d'autre du groupe ne les suivait. Si on pouvait éventuellement utiliser quelque chose contre les Borgia lors du procès, mieux valait que les principaux intéressés ne s'en mêlent pas. Ils se rendirent au Quai 79 et trouvèrent une cachette où ils attendirent les Borgia. Le quai n'était pas immense. Depuis les fenêtres du dernier étage du plus haut des bâtiments, où pouvait voir absolument tout ce que l'on voulait. Comme convenu, les Borgia se retrouvèrent à dix-huit heures trente. Rebecca sortit son appareil photo. Lucy prépara son matériel d'enregistrement et alla discrètement espionner les Borgia dehors. Dirigée par Shaun qui les surveillait. Celui-ci notait tous ce qu'il voyait sur son ordinateur portable. Ce que Lucy ne put voir car elle était déjà partie, c'était la blancheur soudaine de ses amis.

Lucy Stillman descendit donc se cacher au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendait ses ennemis discuter et… était-ce un bruit de fermeture éclair qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle actionna immédiatement l'enregistreur audio. Quand elle commença en entendre Lucrecia gémir, Lucy due regarder dehors pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par un trou entre deux planches qui barrait la fenêtre la plus proche. Quand elle vit Lucrecia contre un mur, la jupe relevé et Césare entre les cuisses de sa sœur, pantalon baisser… Lucy eut un coup de moins bien. Elle sentit sa tête tournée. _Non !_ Se hurla-t-telle silencieusement dessus. Elle devait tenir le coup. Pour Desmond ! Et les trois autres aussi… Mais surtout pour Desmond ! Elle sortit son téléphone portable et commença à filmer la terrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle due détourner les yeux à mainte reprise pour ne pas vomir. Les Borgia ce croyaient-ils dans un film pornographique ? En tout cas, ils jouaient bien leur rôle : un connard dominant et une salope dominée… et ils aiment ça en plus.

Quand Lucrecia et Césare eurent finit et s'en allèrent. Lucy arrêta tout. Elle s'assit à même le sol et se mit à pleurer. On ne l'avait pas touché, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Mais elle se sentait violée. Elle entendit Shaun dévaler les escaliers pour vomir à l'extérieur. Rebecca descendit quelques minutes plus tard, le teint plus blanc que celui d'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle s'assit en face de Lucy.

« J'suis tellement désolée… dit-elle en se mettant elle aussi à sangloter.

-Notez bien ce que je vais dire… fit Shaun en revenant. Altaïr, Malik, Ezio et Desmond nous en doive une.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant? Sanglota Lucy.

-On va…

-Ce beurré la gueule. Coupa Shaun. _Après _on réfléchira sur ce que l'on fait de ces preuves de… de … d'_ignominy_ ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shaun embarqua les filles et les preuves dans sa voiture et direction le centre-ville acheter de l'alcool avec l'aide de la fausse carte d'identité de Rebecca. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Lucy où les parents étaient partit en voyage d'affaires. Là-bas, ils burent pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Le matin suivant fut difficile. Mais ils optèrent pour l'anonymat. Ils lavèrent toute source d'identification qui pourrait les trahir et envoyèrent le tout à la mère de Shaun, l'avocate qui avait offert ses services aux quatre accusés.

« Espérons que cela change les choses… gémit Rebecca en rentrant chez elle. »

* * *

Rebecca ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Quand Malik entra dans le lycée le matin du Lundi suivant les aventures de la nouvelle génération de James Bond, il sentit immédiatement que les choses avaient quelque peu changer depuis le vendredi dernier. En effet, il mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement que Al Mualim vint vers lui demander si tout se passait bien, si les cours convenaient, si les amis allaient bien sans oublier la famille… C'est bien simple : Al Mualim ne fait _jamais_ ce genre de chose. Après le proviseur, se fut la secrétaire qui faillit le serrer dans ses bras.

Puis, pour ajouter de l'étrange à toutes ces bizarrerie, les filles se mirent à lui sourire dans les couloirs, et les garçons le saluaient. _Je me fais bizuter avec deux ans de retard ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Quand il arriva au Sanctuaire, Claudia hurlait un rire machiavélique. Elle faisait peur. Altaïr demandait encore et encore à Rebecca ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, comme pour s'assurer qu'il entendait bien.

« Est-ce qu'avec vous aussi les gens sont étranges ? demande Ezio, arrivant après Malik. Je suis allé au toilette pour remplir ma bouteille d'eau et tout le monde m'a demandé si je voulais qu'ils aillent m'en acheter une neuve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? demande en retoure Malik.

-J'ai accepté, évidemment. Regarde ! J'en ai pour tout le monde !

-Tu es irrécupérable. Grommela Shaun.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi… Commence Desmond arrivant essoufflé.

Apparemment, il avait couru pour échapper aux autres élèves.

-Silence ! hurle soudainement Lucy. On peut tout vous expliquer à la seule condition que vous la fermiez !

-On t'écoute. Fit Léonardo en prenant une bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Ezio.

Quand leurs doigts se touchèrent, ils s'adressèrent un sourire complexe. Une fois les bouteilles d'eau distribuée, Ezio alla faire balader sa main. Léonardo lui donna un coup de coude. On crut voir, un bref instant, une chamaillerie de couple. Mais le reste du groupe ignorèrent cette bonne nouvelle le temps que Shaun commence et finisse son discours.

-Alors voilà. Commence Shaun. Rebecca a découvert quelque chose qui n'était pas anodin la semaine dernière. Les Borgia entretenaient une correspondance soutenue…

-C'est moi où il a un langage plus soutenu que d'habitude ? Chuchote Altaïr à Malik.

-Silence ! Hurle de nouveau Lucy.

-C'est moi où elle est plus énervée que d'habitude ? Souffla Desmond à Rebecca.

-J'ai dit : silence !

-Je continue. Insista Shaun en foudroyant les garçons du regard. Lucrecia et Cesare entretiennent donc une correspondance par internet très soutenue. Et dans un de leurs échanges ils se sont donné rendez-vous dans un lieu pour le moins inhabituel pour nos deux Borgia préféré, qui était le Quai 79. Nous sommes donc allés à ce rendez-vous, en toute discrétion bien évidemment. Et à notre plus grand regret, nous avons découvert… Nous avons découvert… Nous avons découvert…

-Rebecca, je crois que Shaun à un court-circuit. Lance Ezio.

-Pourquoi est-il tout rouge ? demande Léonardo.

-Bon. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? On prend racine ici. Grommela Malik.

-Nous avons découvert que… Prononça une nouvelle fois Shaun.

-On à vue Césare sauté Lucrécia comme un animal ! S'écria Lucy à bout de nerf. »

Le manque de délicatesse de la part de Lucy était pour le moins choquant. Ce fut pour cette raison que le reste du groupe mit un temps avant de réagir à la signification de sa phrase. Seule Claudia, qui avait dû être mise au courant avant eux, continuait à rire machiavéliquement. Ils eurent tous un haut-le-cœur. Shaun expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite. Et sa mère, qui était leur avocate à reçut monsieur Borgia au lycée le matin même pour menacer de dévoilé à tout le monde les aventures de ses enfants s'il ne retirait pas sa plainte. Il a refusé, pensant que Maître Hastings ne serait pas capable d'exécuter ses menaces. Du coup, tout le lycée le sait. Al Mualim a commencé à recevoir des appels outré de parents refusant que leurs enfants reçoivent des cours de la part d'un professeur qui laisse ses enfants incestueux libres de faire ce qu'ils ont envi. Du coup, monsieur Rodrigo Borgia à appeler le tribunal, retirant sa plainte.

Du coup, tout ce qui crachaient sur Altaïr, Malik, Desmond et Ezio à cause des fusées se sont mis à les vénérés : eux, au moins, ne couchent pas avec leurs sœurs.

C'était le scandale de l'année. Tout le lycée allait en parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ce jour-là, aucun Borgia ne côtoya l'établissement scolaire. Et Robert de Sable se fit plus que discret. Malik savourait ce moment de tranquillité. Il savait que personne n'allait s'attaquer d'une manière ou d'une autre maintenant que les Borgia étaient aussi déshonorés qu'absents. Pourtant, il sentit une présence très négative derrière lui, alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir désert en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

« Oui papa… Oui… Oui, ils ont abandonné les poursuites… Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient cool, mes amis… Oui… rentre en un morceau… Salut… »

Altaïr adorait quand son père l'appelait. Au téléphone, le mercenaire avait plus l'air d'être un papa poule plutôt que d'un tueur professionnel ayant des centaines de morts sur la conscience.

Le jeune homme cherchait Malik. Il avait essayé de le joindre sur son téléphone portable, mais son ami ne répondait pas. Il a due l'oublier chez lui ou s'endormir quelque part. Il se faisait tard, avec le changement d'heure, il faisait déjà nuit. Tout à coup, les plombs sautèrent. Le couloir où Altaïr cherchait Malik était plongé dans le noir. Il saisit son téléphone : plus de batterie. _Pourquoi est-ce toujours dans ces coups de temps-là…_ Jura-t-il intérieurement. Tout-à-coup, en faisant un pas en avant, il trébucha sur une masse sur le sol. Il tomba avec la même élégance qu'un éléphant. En prononçant toutes les insultent qu'il connaissait, il tâtonna pour savoir ce que c'était. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit le tissu d'une chemise entre ses doigts, puis de la chaleur. Un liquide épais vint salir ses mains.

Ce fut ce moment-là que la lumière choisit de revenir pour éclairer un visage qu'Altaïr connaissait que trop bien. Et on entendit son hurlement jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du lycée.


	11. Chapter 11: Les bijoux du Sable

**Bonjour à tous, **

**voici donc (officiellement) à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fan-fiction. **

**J****'espère que cela va vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

William chercha désespérément une petite leur de vie dans les yeux d'Altaïr. Celui-ci était comme… vide. Son père était revenu en urgence de dieu-sait-où sur la planète. Umar Ibn-La'Ahad était quelqu'un de plus sympathique que sa profession ne le laissait entendre. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il fut le seul à réussir à sortir Altaïr de son état de mort cérébral. Le choc avait dû être immense, d'autant plus que les pleures de Madame Al-Sayf dans la salle d'attente ne devait pas arranger les choses. Car comme d'habitude, aux urgences : on attend. On attend longtemps. Malik n'avait pas attendu avant d'être directement envoyer au bloc opératoire. Les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes : mais l'ont-ils été une fois dans leur vie ? Mais cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'on le charcutait. D'après une infirmière, lors de la relève de celle-ci, les plaies étaient profondes et les dégâts relativement important.

Mais William, indépendamment du fait qu'il avait maintenu la pression sur les plaies pour permettre à l'ambulance d'emmener un corps encore vivant il était encore là car il devait être le baby-sitter de son fils ainsi que toute une ribambelle de gamins avait fui leur maison familiale pour tous se rendre à l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient fait passer tout le monde pour tenter de réveiller Altaïr quand ils ont bien vu qu'ils étaient impuissants. Mais le soutient des amis ne faisait que pâle figure fasse au caractère du père. Dès qu'Umar avait posé ses mains sur les joues de fils avec inquiétude, celui-ci eut une sorte de déclic. Sa première réaction fut de fondre en larme, la deuxième, de chercher le réconfort dans les bras de son paternel. Le groupe trouva cela très touchant, Lucy faillit même lâcher une larme. Mais il était étrange pour ces jeunes gens de voir le fort et implacable Altaïr sangloter comme cela. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Après quelques heures de patience, un médecin sortit du couloir des opérations urgentes et alla droit vers les parents de Malik. Ceux-ci se levèrent et suivirent une infirmière vers l'ascenseur. Que ce passait-il ? William ordonna aux adolescents de rester exactement là où ils étaient sans prendre d'initiative. Le professeur d'Histoire se rendit vers l'accueille. Attendit qu'on le reçoive avant de demander si Malik allait bien.

« Vous êtes un ami ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-J'ai appelé l'ambulance.

-Je vois. Malik Al-Sayf, voyons…. Il semble qu'il soit en salle de réveille. Mais les visites sont interdites. Seuls ses parents sont autorisés à le voir.

-Savez-vous quand ses amis pourront lui rendre visite ?

-On ne peut pas savoir pour le moment. Mais généralement, on autorise les visite vingt-quatre heure après le réveille du patient dans des cas aussi sérieux.

-Merci, mademoiselle. Bonne soirée. »

William revint vers les adolescents et leur annonça la nouvelle. Il les invita tous à rentrer chez eux. Il fut naïf de croire que le groupe allait se séparer aussi facile. Ils quittèrent certes l'hôpital, mais pour tous se rendre chez Léonardo dont l'appartement était déserté par les adultes et suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout ce petit monde. On arrangea le salon de manière à ce que tout le monde se voit et soit confortablement installer. Claudia passa une commande d'une grande quantité de nourriture : pizza, chinois et autres repas à emporter. Ezio alla acheter des boissons avec Desmond. Quand tout le monde revint chez Léonardo, le moral était bas.

« Selon vous, qui a fait ça ? demanda Rebecca.

-les Borgia. Répondit sans hésiter Claudia.

-Qui d'autre s'en prendrait à Malik ? Fit Léonardo. Ce n'est pas le genre de mec à qui on s'attaque sans une bonne raison.

-Mais les Borgia n'ont pas besoin de raison pour faire du mal à Malik. Commenta Lucy.

-Mais de nous tous, il est le seul à avoir un désavantage pour se défendre. Fit Desmond. Et puis d'un point de vue pratique, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'on voulait le poignarder ?

-J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il a et comment il va… Fit Ezio avant de fixer Rebecca, suivit de tout le monde.

-J'ai compris ! Grinça Rebecca. »

Léonardo servit à tous un verre de soda : pas d'alcool ce soir. Il alla ensuite s'installer contre Ezio pour se faire câliner.

Rebecca pianotait sur son clavier à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour intégrer le système de l'hôpital. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était marqué. Tout le monde regarda Shaun, qui dans un soupir demanda que l'on imprime les documents. Installer avec élégance sur une chaise, il lut d'abord en silence la liasse de feuilles.

« Il semblerait il a reçu un premier coup dans le côté droit avec un objet tranchant. Le médecin opterait pour un couteau de cuisine. Puis, un deuxième coup au-dessus du foie. Mais la lame a été arrêtée par une côte si bien que le poumon et le foie ont été épargnés. Toutefois il a reçu une autre série de coup sur tout l'abdomen. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment profond pour mettre sa vie en danger, mais le pronostic vital a été prononcé à cause de la perte d'une grande quantité de sang ainsi que la première plaie annoncé qui semble être la plus grave de toute.

-Ils prévoient sa sortie pour quand ? Demanda Desmond.

-Tout dépend de comment vont les soins. Répondit Shaun avec une moue inquiète. Mais il en a pour minimum un mois et demi. Quand a Altaïr, vu que son père est parvenu à le ramener parmi nous, son état de choc devrait être officiellement levé dans quelques jours.

-Je peux voir ? demanda Lucy. Vous saviez que Malik avait le syndrome du membre fantôme ?

-sérieux ? S'écria Rebecca.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ezio.

-C'est un syndrome nerveux qui fait croire à un amputé que le membre manquant est encore là. Expliqua Claudia. On ignore encore si c'est physique ou psychologique, mais quand la personne réalise de nouveau sa situation, la sensation de mouvement se transforme en douleur. Mais je croyais que cela ne se produisait seulement un an après l'amputation.

-Pas forcément. Fit Lucy. Comme c'est un syndrome psychosomatique, il peut resurgir à n'importe quel moment.

-Par exemple, si Malik est déprimer ? demanda Léonardo.

-Je crois bien. »

Il y eut un silence. Comment, de quelques fusées anodines, ils en étaient arrivés à la tentative de meurtre ? Une chose était sûre, les Borgia n'étaient pas inconnu à cette attaque.

Les jours passèrent. Altaïr ne remit pas les pieds au lycée. Son père expliqua qu'il n'allait pas bien, ce que l'on pouvait facilement comprendre. Ezio et Desmond étaient passés le voir pour lui donner les cours. Ils en firent de même pour Malik, mais ses parents ne voulaient pas voir les adolescents près de leur fils. Si bien qu'aux lieux d'aller à l'Hôpital, les deux jeunes hommes durent traverser la ville depuis chez eux pour se rendre chez les Al-Sayf. Au moins pouvaient-ils aller rendre visite aux Ibn-La'Ahad dans la même occasion.

Il était clair que monsieur et madame Al-Sayf tenaient pour responsable Altaïr, ainsi que le reste du groupe, de ce qu était arriver à leur fils unique.

« Faheem, le père de Malik est venu nous voir un soir. Fit Umar en servant le café au deux amis de son fils. Il insultait Altaïr d'avoir tenter de tuer son fils.

-C'est injuste ! s'exclama Desmond.

-Mais on ne peut que le comprendre. Répliqua Umar. Altaïr a un caractère aussi bien trempé que le mien. Et puis mettons-nous à sa place : il ignore l'identité de l'agresseur alors sur qui il peut déverser sa rage. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a rien de plus terrible que d'être impuissant.

-Altaïr a dit quelque chose depuis qu'il est rentré ? demanda Ezio.

-Non. Seulement que c'est de sa faute. Il ne dit rien. Quand il a faim, plutôt que de me demander, il l'écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il abandonne sur la table quand j'ai le dos tourné… »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Desmond. Celui-ci s'excusa et alla répondre.

« _Desmond ?_ fit la voix troublé de Lucy. _Où es-tu ?_

-Chez Altaïr, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

-_pour le moment ça va. Mais je suis avec Rebecca chez Shaun. Il y a Robert qui attend dehors. On est sorti faire un peu de shopping après les cours et il n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre._

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-_S'il-te-plait ! On a vraiment peur !_ »

Desmond raccrocha et prévint Ezio. Ils s'excusèrent d'avoir déranger Umar et partir en courant.

Quand ils arrivèrent Robert guettait, en effet, l'entré de sa maison de Shaun. Les deux jeunes hommes virent Lucy et Rebecca regarder avec anxiété à la fenêtre. Les adolescents décidèrent de passer discrètement derrière Robert. Desmond passa en premier. Il était juste derrière Robert. Il hésita un instant mais s'élança. Il passa un bras autour du cou, et pressa son poing dans le creux du dos. Ainsi tenu, Robert ne pouvait plus bouger sans prendre le risque de se faire mal. Ezio le saisi par le col.

« On peut savoir ce que tu leur veux, De Sable ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lucy, Rebecca et Shaun sortaient de la maison.

-J'ai rien à vous dire ! Beugla Robert.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais répondu, si comme toi, j'avais eu mes bijoux de famille en première ligne. Fit Ezio avec un sourire au coin.

Robert baissa rapidement les yeux, et supplia du regard Ezio de les épargné.

-Alors on va commencer par des questions simples : pourquoi tu suis ma copine et nos amis depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda le plus calmement possible Desmond.

-Je… Non ! Beugla à nouveau Robert.

-Bijoux de famiiiiiille ? Chantonna Ezio, armant son genou.

-Noooon ! Par pitié, non !

-Alors répond ! s'exclama Rebecca.

-Césare.

-Ba voilà quand tu veux ! Se moqua Ezio. Question suivante : qu'est-ce qui leur veut ?

-Des infos. Pour les faire couler. Balbutia Robert.

-Question suivante, fit Desmond, est-ce toi qui as poignardé Malik ?

Il y eut un silence.

Soudain, Ezio donna un violent coup dans les valseuses. Desmond empêcha Robert de beuglé : inutile de réveiller les voisins dans leur sieste.

-Je répète, car apparemment tu n'as pas entendu. Grinça Ezio, se retenant de déversé sur Robert toute sa rage. As-tu, oui ou non, poignarder Malik ?

-Non. Lâcha finalement Robert. Césare. Il pensait que c'était Malik. Qui avait fait les preuves. Mais il s'est aperçu qu'il était mal informé quand il a… quand il a…

-Il a quoi ?! S'exclama Shaun. Il lui a fait quoi ?!

-Il voulait des excuses. Alors il l'a…

-Fais gaffe, Robert. Fit Desmond. Si le mot est « torturer », je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-J'y suis pour rien ! J'vous jure ! J'voulais pas qu'il le fasse ! Mais…

-Mais tu l'as quand même laissé faire parce que tu n'es qu'un connard ! Beugla Ezio en lui fichant son poing dans la figure.

-Ezio ! Desmond ! Hurla Lucy. Arrêtez. Il n'a rien fait de mal en soi.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il allait s'en sortir aussi facilement. Continua Lucy. Robert. Tu vas aller au poste de police le plus proche et raconter tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui est arrivé à Malik. Si tu fais le moindre détour ou si tu racontes des salades sur nous, je ne serais pas là pour te sauver la mise quand ces deux-là viendrons te refaire le visage. Comprit ? »

Robert hocha furieusement la tête. Il allait s'uriner dessus à cette allure… Ezio lâcha Robert qu'il tenait toujours par le col. Lucy due insister pour que Desmond lâche lui-aussi prise. Robert partit en courant. Rebecca et Shaun, accompagné d'Ezio, le suivirent de loin. Maintenant ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Lucy et Desmond se retrouvèrent seuls.

« « Copine », hein… Dit-elle.

-Si tu veux.

-Tout dépendra de si tu embrasses aussi bien que tu lis.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-J'avais prévu de rentrer chez moi. Fit Lucy. Mais tu peux venir… si tu veux. »

Chez elle, elle ferma la porte à clef. Les parents rentraient dans trois semaines. Desmond n'attendit pas d'avoir son autorisation : il s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à contre un mur. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Lucy. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, attendit, se fit désirer. Lucy tomba immédiatement dans le piège. Il effleura ses lèvres, mais empêcha Lucy de l'embrasser pleinement. Lucy sentait son corps brûler. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Desmond et l'embrassa sans réserve. Qui était tombé dans le piège de qui déjà ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait. Mais les mains de Lucy savaient parfaitement comment retirer les vêtements de Desmond, qui n'en demandait pas mieux.

* * *

Pendant que certains s'amusaient et que d'autres s'assuraient que l'ennemi faisait bien comme prévu, d'autres attendaient. Notamment Altaïr, qui alla à l'hôpital alors que son père était partit faire les courses. Il attendit dans la salle d'attente un bon moment pour s'assurer que la famille de Malik était partie. Il avait déjà le numéro de sa chambre. Le plus discrètement possible, il se glissa dans l'ascenseur. La capuche de son pull lui donnait la sensation d'être protégé contre le reste du monde. Avec un jeu d'angle mort, il arriva jusqu'à la chambre 214. Il frappa à la porte : aucune réponse. Il entra.

La chambre était relativement petite. Elle ne permettait pas à un visiteur de pouvoir y rester pour une nuit. Il n'y avait une fenêtre et une petite salle de bain. Le lit où Malik était allongé était dans le sens de la largeur et entourer de différentes machines. Une envoyait de l'oxygène à un masque, une autre surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Il y avait plusieurs perfusions, dont une de sang. Malik quant à lui était inconscient. Il avait un masque et la tunique des patients. Altaïr pouvait voir des pansements dépasser du large col.

Altaïr s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il y avait des cadeaux et des fleurs. Mais Malik n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de les remarquer à cause des analgésiques. Cela devait être puissant car il ne réagissait presque pas. Altaïr accrocha ses mains à la barrière du lit et posa son front contre elles.

« Bon Dieu, que c'est cliché… Fit Altaïr à haute voix. Venir ici en secret et te parler alors que tu ne m'entends pas. Je te parie que quand j'aurais fini de parler, tu vas ouvrir les yeux en te foutant de ma gueule... Tes parents m'en veulent énormément. Ce n'est pas juste, mais je ne peux pas les blâmer. Ils ont déjà perdu un fils, la perspective de perdre leur premier et dernier fils doit leur être insupportable. Et tu peux me dire pourquoi je te dis ça?

Il y eut un silence.

-Je présume que tu le sais déjà. Continua Altaïr. Mais j'ai l'occasion de te le dire sans que tu puisses répliquer, donc… Je... Je veux dire que... Bon sang ! Même quand tu ne peux pas me répondre je n'arrive pas à le dire ! Ca marche tellement mieux devant un miroir!

Il y eut un deuxième silence où Altaïr continua à fixer le sol entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime. Finit-il par lâcher. »

Altaïr se leva. Il regarda Malik qui n'avait pas remuer. Au final, Malik dormait vraiment. En sortant de la chambre et en descendant les escaliers (l'ascenseur n'était pas un bon plan avec les surveillants poster juste devant), Altaïr se perdit dans ses pensées. Mais quelque chose l'en tira rapidement. Au rez-de-chaussée, un groupe de personne c'était réuni autour d'un écran de télé.

« _Suite à l'exposition de la relation incestueuse qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur, un jeune homme, Césare Borgia, a été inculpé pour tentative de meurtre sur l'un de ses camarades au Lycée publique de la ville. _Fit la présentatrice. _Il aurait été en effet dénoncé par un de ses amis pour avoir, je cite « attaquer et torturer avec une lame blanche un innocent »…_ »

Altaïr prit une grande respiration. On l'avait finalement eu, ce _figlio di puttana_ comme dit Ezio.


	12. Chapter 12: Final!

**Ca y est les gens! La fin de cette fan fiction! Ca c'est passer fichtrement vite tout ça! j'ai peine à croire que j'ai réussi à écrire 12 chapitres sans même me forcer!**

**En tout cas, je tiens à vous remerciez pour votre soutien! Merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiiiii!**

**En espérant que cette fin vous plaira (pour moi elle est parfaite), **

**je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous!**

* * *

Malik sentit la sensation de flottement disparaître tranquillement. Il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de souple et confortable. On le manipulait avec précaution. Il sentit un picotement quand on lui décolla quelque chose sur l'abdomen. Plus haut sur la poitrine, on retirait un objet, comme s'il y avait un fil sous sa peau. Il mit du temps à émergé.

« _Mon bébé_… fit la voix de sa mère en arabe. _Tu nous entends ?_ »

Le jeune homme remua les doigts de pieds. Puis il serra la main. _C'est vrai… j'en ai qu'une…_ grommela-t-il dans son fort intérieur.

« Il semblerait qu'il aille bien. Fit la voix d'un homme que Malik ne connaissait pas. Il aura juste à changer le pansement une fois par jour et dans un mois et demi on pourra lui retirer les derniers fils. »

Malik ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient faites en plombs, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ce qui le frappa tout d'abord était que toute l'attention était sur lui. On prenait sa tension et regardait si ses yeux réagissaient bien. Ses parents et le reste de la famille s'était entassée dans la chambre et cherchaient tous à le voir. Les enfants jouaient des coudes pour être les premiers à monter sur le lit quand Malik le leur permettra. Apparemment, on avait laissé le cousin-gangster de bac à sable à la maison. Le médecin lui souhaita bonjour. Il lui dit qu'il avait dormit pendant quelques jours après l'opération. Plus tard, son père lui expliqua qu'on avait arrêté le responsable de ce désastre ainsi que ses complices. Malik n'écoutait qu'à moitié. _Où est Altaïr ? J'étais sûr qu'il était là…_ Se dit-il. Puis il eut un silence. On s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Ils voulaient l'entendre ? Ils allaient l'entendre.

« Où est Altaïr ? demanda-t-il, la tête encore dans le coton. J'étais sûr qu'il était là… »

C'était bêtement ce qu'il avait pensé, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait en tête. Ses parents semblèrent déçus. Ils s'attendaient de toute évidence à entendre autre chose.

« Pas là. Grommela sa mère. Il n'est pas venu te voir »

Malik sentait que ce n'était pas vrai. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre avec sa mère. On fit la fête autour de lui, lui présentant plein de cadeau, il racontant plein de nouvelle différente. Mais ils furent tous interrompu par l'arrivé de policiers. On leur demanda de sortir, à l'exception des parents. Ils se présentèrent. Le plus grand était l'Inspecteur Machiavelli, le plus jeune et taciturne était Connor Kenway, le novice des enquête judiciaire de service.

« As-tu vu ton agresseur ? demanda l'Inspecteur.

-Oui. Répondit Malik, essayant de se clarifier les idées.

-Tu pourrais le reconnaitre ?

-Oui.

L'Inspecteur montra une photo de Robert de Sable, Césare Borgia, Rodrigo Borgia et Lucrecia Borgia. Mais aussi, et cela affola Malik, une photo d'Altaïr, Ezio et Desmond. Malik posa sa main sur la photo de Césare. L'inspecteur semblait satisfait, mais il perdit son petit sourire quand Malik montra deux autres photos : Robert De Sable et Rodrigo Borgia.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda avec insistance l'Inspecteur Machiavelli.

-Robert me tenait… Souffla Malik. Le prof regardait si personne ne venait… Je ne me souviens pas du reste… mais j'avais mal… »

Cela suffit à l'inspecteur. Le novice prit la déposition avant de partir avec son patron. Ses parents lui demandèrent ce que Malik voulait. Celui-ci réclama sans hésiter Altaïr.

* * *

Il fallut du temps pour qu'Altaïr comprenne ce qu'on lui disait. Mais dès que l'information atteignit l'information, il saisit ses clefs de maison, son téléphone, enfila un t-shirt et fonça à l'hôpital. Il fut accueilli par des parents mécontents, mais il les ignora. Il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Malik n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état qu'auparavant. Altaïr en savait quelque chose : il allait tous les jours voir son ami quand tout le monde a le dos tourné. Malik lui afficha un petit sourire exténué. Il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

« Toujours vivant ? Se moqua Altaïr.

-Ne m'enterre pas trop vite… gémit Malik.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je crois que je vais finir par enregistré ma réponse… on m'a tellement posé cette question…

-Alors ?

-Dans le coton… ce truc me fait un mal de chien… mais à part ça… ça va !

-Content de l'entendre. Fit Altaïr en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

Il y eut un silence.

-Mes parents m'ont dit que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici… Mais vu comme tu es entré, j'en doute fort… je me trompe ?

-Même dans un lit d'hôpital t'arrive à me griller ! Ronchonna Altaïr. Comment tu fais ?

-Pour survivre avec toi, savoir faire ça est le minimum… Souffla Malik avec un large sourire.

-T'es pas gentil !

-Je me souviens d'un truc… fit Malik.

-A oui ? répondit immédiatement Altaïr, pensant qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il s'est pensé.

-J'ai rêvé qu'un idiot m'avouait son amour pendant que je dormais.

-Ah. Répliqua Altaïr, devenant rouge-pivoine. Ouai… c'est un idiot.

-Ouai. Dit Malik en regardant son ami. Malgré tout, je lui aurais bien proposé un verre. Tu crois que quand je pourrais sortir d'ici, il pourra trouver un moment à m'accorder ?

-Je sais pas… fit Altaïr. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à gâché ton temps avec un idiot comme moi ?

-Ce qui serait du gâchis, se serait de passer du temps sans toi.

Altaïr prit une grande inspiration, essayant de gérer son niveau d'anxiété positive. Il donna sa main quand Malik la chercha.

-Je t'embrasserais bien, mais tes parents nous espionnent de manière très peu discrète. Dit Altaïr un sourire au coin. »

Malik leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit un fracas du type : « Zut ! On est repéré ! » et « Chérie, on s'en va ! ». Mais il fut surprit quand Altaïr lui vola un baiser.

* * *

Claudia tourna les talons et fonça à l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle hurla un immense « ILS ARRIVENT ! », provoquant un empressement immédiat. On entendit au loin la grand-mère de Malik beuglé : « ETEIGNER LA LUMIERE BANDE DE MAUVIETTES ! ». Ainsi plongé dans le noir, ils purent juste entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Je te dis que le restaurant est fermé ! S'exclama Malik.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Je te dis qu'il était ouvert il y a encore deux minutes ! Répliqua Altaïr. »

Tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma et toute l'assembler hurla un « BON RETOUR MALIK ! ». Le concerner écarquilla les yeux. Banderoles, gâteaux, plats en tout genre, piles de cadeau et surtout : beaucoup de monde ! Les Al-Sayf étaient là au grand complet accompagner par les Auditore, les Miles (au nombre de deux, certes, mais quand même), Lucy, Rebecca, les Hastings (visiblement la mère de Shaun avait insisté pour être de la partie) sans oublier Léonardo qui devait être l'auteur du portrait de Malik qui surplombait la table des cadeaux. Malik reconnu aussi Al-Mualim et… le professeur Yusuf qui avait dû s'inviter à la fête.

Tout le monde voulu serrer Malik dans ses bras. Mais Altaïr, en bon gardien, refusa que l'on fasse du mal à SON Malik : sa plaie au ventre était encore en train de guérir. On fit la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais alors que la fête battait son plein, qu'Ezio embêtait Léonardo en lui faisant plein de bisous dans le cou, que Desmond transformait Lucy en princesse en la faisant danser comme personne et que Shaun débattait sur l'utilité sociale de la danse avec Rebecca Altaïr perdit de vu Malik.

L'angoisse le saisit par la gorge. La dernière fois que cela était arriver, il avait découvert Malik gisant dans son sang. Il sortit de la grande salle, regardant partout. Il retrouva son calme quand il aperçut Malik assit sur une marche d'escalier dans un coin calme. Quand Altaïr s'approcha, il lui sourire avec une certaine tendresse. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Ça va ? Demanda Altaïr.

-Y'a eu mieux. Fit Malik. Tu étais au courant pour cette fête ?

-Non, pas du tout ! répliqua son amoureux faussement honnête.

Malik pressa son poing contre la joue d'Altaïr. Dans une situation de combat réel, le jeune homme aurait très probablement été chaos. Malik avait de la force dans son unique bras. Mais dans la présente situation, Altaïr frotta sa mâchoire contre la main de Malik, comme l'aurait fait un chat.

-Pourquoi es-tu si mignon ? demanda Malik.

-Va savoir. Répondit l'autre en fourrant son nez dans le creux de la gorge de Malik.

-arrête ça… Gémit le jeune Al-Sayf quand il sentit la langue chaude d'Altaïr contre sa peau. »

Mais Altaïr n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Plus tard, quand la blessure de Malik l'empêchera d'aller plus loin. Mais pour le moment, il mordilla la nuque de son amour, remonta vers l'oreille. Il sentit soudainement Malik saisir le col de sa chemise : il le força à l'embrasser. D'abord avec force et passion. Puis avec délicatesse. La langue d'Altaïr avait un petit gout de miel, ce qui insista Malik pour en profiter le longtemps possible.

Toutefois, on vint interrompre leur moment de douceur. Rebecca, qui avait trop bu vint les chercher pour les forcer à danser ensemble. Si Malik y alla à reculons, Altaïr joua au jeu. Une main sur sa taille, l'autre lui tenant la main, ils commencèrent à danser doucement, sans se faire du mal. Pour gérer la douleur que l'exercice réveillait, Malik s'appuya un peu plus contre Altaïr. Celui-ci le soutenu sans mal.

« On remet notre moment plus tard ? murmura Altaïr à l'oreille de Malik. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponses.

Ezio traina Léonardo sur la piste. Le pauvre jeune homme rougissait terriblement quand il se trouvait devant autant de monde.

Shaun fit danser Claudia.

Rebecca, elle, jetait les couples sur la piste.

Même William se retrouva avec une charmante jeune femme dans les bras, une cousine du père de Malik par alliance d'après ce qu'il comprit.

Desmond amena de nouveau Lucy dans un conte de fée.

Si chaque année de tel moment de joie et d'amusement se produisait, Desmond était prêt à rester chez son père toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Si en plus Lucy voulait bien de sa compagnie, alors Desmond ne demanderait rien de plus à la vie. Il était certain qu'en venant ici, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des gens aussi géniaux que spéciaux à leur manière. Mais aussi à vivre des expériences si incroyables, à la fois passionnantes qu'angoissantes. L'année n'était pas encore terminer, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Desmond attendait de découvrir ce que la vie et temps lui avaient concocté.

* * *

**J'espère pouvoir bénéficier une fois de plus de vos impressions pour mes prochaines fictions!**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
